Our Love Will Go On - Good-bye? Why This Duo?
by Musa-chan
Summary: James has to go on a mission for TR and Jessie is left alone.
1. Default Chapter

Our Love Will Go On  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Good-bye? Why this Duo?!  
  
  
  
disclaimer: i don't own any of the pokemon or team rocket characters... u.u i also don't own any of the sonic characters ^-^;;; they're owned by the great peeps in japan who work so hard to make them possible for us to enjoy!!!! ^___^ uh oh... i just posted... something from nintendo.. and something from sega.. at the same time... AHHHH!!! THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!! lol ^^;;; sorry..... actually.. sonic's nintendo's property now... =/ bummer  
  
  
  
note: this is my very 1st TR fanfic!! ^_^;;;; it was written from June - October 2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside of the Team Rocket headquarters, Jessie and James were saying good-bye to each other, for what should only be a week. James stared deep into Jessie's eyes, feeling her deep pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Jess. I'll be back in a week."  
  
"I know," Jessie answered, fighting back tears. "I just don't wanna be alone," Jessie sobbed. A single tear sparkled slowly down her cheek.  
  
"James, why can't I go with you?" Jessie asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessie. I wish you could, but the Boss said that only me, Meowth, Mondo, and a few other guys have to go. No girls," James replied.  
  
"Why no girls? That's stupid. He always puts a girl and a guy in each team couple."  
  
"Yes, but he said it would be too dangerous for any of the girls."  
  
"A week?! A week of really dangerous stuff?!" Jessie started. "That's why he's losing so many team members! That includes my mom!" Jessie continued in a rage. "If you're going, you might as well say bye to me forever! The last time he sent people out on a mission like this, he lost all but three members. That was three out of fifteen people! You're either gonna get hurt really bad or die! Don't go! You can't leave me like this! You're the greatest friend I've ever had! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"Jessie..." James said quietly as he pulled her into a hug. Jessie let out her tears as she dug her face into his shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you," James finished, tightening the hug. "I'll make sure nothing happens to me. I promise you, I will always be here for you."  
  
"Excuse me, James," a Team Rocket member clothed in black walked up to James. Jessie and James let go of each other.  
  
"Yes?" replied James.  
  
"Master Giovanni needs you in five minutes. No later."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon. Is Meowth already there?" responded James.  
  
"Yes. He is. You'd better get going," said the member as he turned and walked back inside to the Boss.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye," Jessie said, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.  
  
"Not forever," James added. "I really don't want to go, but if I don't I'll get fired. I have no choice in the matter. I'm very sorry, Jess. I'll probably get stuck thinking of you all the time."  
  
"Did anyone actually ever explain to you what you're doing exactly?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No, but he will when I get there," James answered. "Um, Jessie..."  
  
"Yes, James?"  
  
"That reminds me, I have to go now. Just enjoy your vacation, okay! I'll miss you, Jessica," James finished. Jessie stared at the ground for a moment, trying to stop crying. James took a small step towards Jessie, reached behind her, and gently rubbed the middle of her back. Jessie slowly turned up her head to meet James' eyes. She took a small step towards him and pivoted on that foot. In a split second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently laid her head on his shoulder, leaning it towards his face. James kissed her head lightly (hoping she didn't feel it and freak out) and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Please be safe," Jessie whispered. They squeezed a little tighter, then let go.  
  
"Bye," they both said in unison as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. James turned slowly around and slowly walked inside. Jessie watched every move he made until he got inside.  
  
Jessie sat down in the grass, leaned back on her arms, and stretched out her legs. She stared up through the trees at the bright morning sky. "Some vacation," she said to herself. "Vacations are no fun when you've got no one to share them with..." she sighed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James ran up the stairs towards Giovanni's office. He slid past the door and fell down. "Ughr," he said as he stood back up and quickly opened the door. He was greeted at the door by his worst fear.  
  
"You're late," Giovanni snapped at James.  
  
"I'm very sorry, my watch must be going slow," James replied.  
  
"Just get in here! I want you all to leave as soon as possible. Pay very close attention to what your mission is."  
  
"Well, what is it exactly?" James asked.  
  
"That's what I'm going to tell you!" yelled the now very annoyed Giovanni. "I really don't know why I pick you for anything," he quickly added. "You are a total incompetence."  
  
"I'm sorry," James said quietly as he looked at his hands.  
  
"You're wasting my time! Sit over there right now!" Giovanni yelled, pointing to where the others were sitting. James straightened up and quickly ran over with the others.  
  
"Hi, James!" Mondo whispered, excitedly. James waved slightly and sat down stiffly.  
  
"It's about time ya got here," Meowth mocked. James just folded his arms.  
  
"Now," Giovanni began, "before I say anything to you men, I have to tell you, Meowth, that you MUST STAY IN A POKEBALL AT ALL TIMES, unless someone commands you to come out. Got it?!"  
  
Meowth just sighed, "Yes sir..."  
  
"Get in a pokeball now," Giovanni added. Meowth reluctantly got in the pokeball that the Boss was holding up. "Now to get onto the main event," Giovanni continued. "Around the area of Valencia Island, there have been reports of a pokemon that no one has ever seen before. Some say it's a very powerful psychic and electric type pokemon."  
  
"Around what area or areas has it been spotted?" asked the Rocket member, Bobby. He wore a black uniform, like Butch's, and had long, messy, dirty blond hair, and had dark, purple eyes. He stood about eight inches taller than James and was clearly built. He was nineteen years old.  
  
"There have been about three out of five reports saying in the ocean. The other two reported of it being seen it the mountains, up near the top," Giovanni answered.  
  
"That doesn't seem very hard," another member named Kazuyuki replied. He also wore a black uniform. He had medium length, (a few inches shorter than James) black hair, with his bangs covering his bright almond eyes. He stood a little shorter than James and was eighteen years of age.  
  
"Yeah, all's we gotta do is go for a 'lil swim an' do some mountain climbing," added the final member of this mission, Clint. He wore one of the normal black uniforms (the one with the hat). He was nineteen and stood about two inches taller than James. He had short, spiked, fiery red hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of aqua.  
  
"Not very hard," Giovanni laughed. "The waters are shark infested, lots of poisonous plants are almost everywhere, the cliffs and rocks crumble in very large pieces, and there are many other poisonous, dangerous aquatic life down there. Now, as for the mountain, temperatures can reach -65*F, there have been many avalanches, and a blizzard is going on most of the time," Giovanni finished. All of that left Bobby, Kazuyuki, Clint, Mondo, and especially James in complete shock. Now they knew why so many members have been killed on these missions.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jessie had already gotten up and started on the fifteen minute walk to the cabin the Boss was having her use for her vacation. She wanted to settle in and take a shower. "I hope I don't run into the twerps at all this week," she thought to herself. "I'm just not in the mood for them," she continued thinking as she approached the cabin. "Huh," she said, surprised. "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would," she added, walking up the stairs as she got out the key. She opened the door and was surprised to see a nice living room set. "Wow!" she began. "No one must have used this one for a while! The boss did say this was one of his nicer cabins. It's really nice for it being one of the normal sized cabins he usually gives!" she finished.  
  
The kitchen and living room were basically the same room. A wall blocked the bathroom and bedroom, which were split up by a short hallway, which led to the back door.  
  
Jessie made her way into the bedroom, turned on the light, then plopped onto the bed. "Ahhh.... that's a nice, soft bed," she said to herself as she sat up and took off her gloves, jacket, and boots. "Maybe I do need a vacation by myself. Then again," she continued, "maybe not. I've never liked being alone," she concluded as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and set the water temperature, then took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
As all of this was going on between Jessie and James, two other Rockets were dealing with their own good-bye...  
  
Butch and Cassidy walk quickly into the Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
"Cassidy, how long are you supposed to be gone again?" asked Butch.  
  
"Only about a week," Cassidy answered, crossing her arms. "Why? You gonna miss me or something?" Cassidy asked, hopefully.  
  
"Nah, I was just wondering. But, be careful... I don't want to have to get another partner," Butch replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
Cassidy laughed, "Ha! Don't worry about anything! I'll be back. Have a fun vacation!" Cassidy finished, turning the door handle.  
  
"Yeah, right. See ya," Butch turned and walked back down the stairs and outside. Cassidy walked into the room and saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.  
  
"What?" she asked, ready to be yelled at.  
  
"Nothing, Cassidy," Mondo answered quickly.  
  
"Ahh, Cassidy. I'm glad to see you here early. At least I can rely on someone to be here on time," Giovanni said, giving James the evil eye. "You can sit over there until the other girls get here."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered, and sat down.  
  
"Now, I trust you all have your supplies with you, Giovanni began.  
  
"Yes," the five Rockets answered.  
  
"Good. Get it out. I have some more to give to you," he finished as he took out a pile of swimsuits, swim gear, ropes, air supply, and radios. "These helmets are only for under water. They have speakers and microphones inside for you to talk to one another. The radios are for use outside of the water. They're good to use on the mountain. As for the air tanks, I want you each to take four, just in case. Now take what you need and go. If you have any problems, call me," Giovanni explained.  
  
"Ummm... yeah, all of this, I get, but...." James nervously started to say.  
  
"Yes, James?" Giovanni replied with a very annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"What does the pokemon look like?"  
  
"I don't know. Just look for something you know you've never seen. NOW GET GOING!!!" Giovanni answered.  
  
"Yes sir!" James ran out of the room.  
  
Giovanni sighed, "What do I do with that boy?"  
  
  
  
James caught up with the others as they were walking down the stairs.  
  
"Geez.... if anyone does die on this trip, I bet James'll be the first," Bobby laughed. James just ignored him and walked near Mondo. "I mean, why wouldn't he be..." Bobby continued. "He's gotta be the wussiest, weakest Rocket ever!"  
  
James just crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Leave James alone!" Mondo shouted. "What did he ever do to you?!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, little guy," Bobby replied.  
  
"Hey! Cool it, Bobby," Kazuyuki joined in. "If we don't want this trip to be harder than it already is, we shouldn't fight or argue."  
  
"Yeah, we should appreciate this time! We get away from our dumb girl partners," Clint excitedly said.  
  
"But I don't want to be away from my partner," James said sadly.  
  
"Why? Wuz wrong, wuss? You *like* her?" Bobby teased.  
  
James sweatdropped. "Um.....well....I.....of..c-course...not!" He blushed. They reached the door to get outside.  
  
"Good!" Clint said. "Then let's get goin'!" He finished as he slapped James on the back, making him trip out the door.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jessie turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. She dried her hair then put on a pair of blue, baggy jeans and a tight, hot pink tank top, which exposed her stomach. After that, she brushed her hair as she walked into the bedroom. She set the brush down on the bed and put on a pair of black sandals. "Oh, wait... I've got no money! I guess I'll go pick up my paycheck," she said, digging her hands into her pockets and shrugging her shoulders. She walked into the living room and out the front door.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Butch had hung around the TRHQ after saying bye to Cassidy. After hanging around for about ten minutes, he decided to walk to the nearest town to get some lunch. He walked for about five minutes, then he saw Jessie in the distance, walking back towards TRHQ. "Whoa... Jessie!" he whispered quietly as he stared at Jessie in amazement. He had not expected to see her. He was sure she would be on the mission James was going on. He hid behind a bush, hoping she didn't see him. "I'll wait here until she passes, then I'll follow her," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Jessie walked into the TRHQ, up the stairs, and into Giovanni's office. "Um, excuse me, sir..." Jessie said nervously.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Giovanni asked, stroking his persian.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, can...can I have my paycheck...please?"  
  
"Of course. Here you go," He said, handing Jessie her check.  
  
"Thank you, sir! good-bye," Jessie turned around.  
  
"Hi, Jessie," Cassidy said with a very bored expression on her face.  
  
"Hi, Cassidy. Are you going on one of those trips, too?" Jessie asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm going on the one to find mew," Cassidy replied.  
  
"Oh, well... I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Cassidy answered.  
  
Jessie walked out the door, down the stairs, and down the hallway.  
  
  
  
Butch stayed outside, waiting for Jessie to come back out. He heard footsteps, so he walked in and acted as if he'd just been walking in to get something. Jessie was staring at the floor, lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice anyone else around her.  
  
"Hi, Jessie!" Butch said, acting as if he didn't expect to see her. "How are you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... hi, Butch. I'm fine," she answered. "You?"  
  
"I'm okay," he said.  
  
"Butch, I thought you were going on that same mission James was going on. Why didn't you go?" Jessie asked, confused.  
  
"I went on one of those trips a few months ago, so I get a break now. Hey, were you heading outside?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to the nearest town for lunch or something," she answered.  
  
"Me too! Do you wanna walk with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"Great!" he held open the door. They both started walking.  
  
  
  
They walked for about 20 minutes, not saying anything. Butch decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, how long is James gonna be gone," he asked.  
  
"About a week," she answered quickly.  
  
"What are you going to do for your vacation?" he asked, shortly after she answered.  
  
"I dunno. Probably just roam around different towns."  
  
"You miss James, don't you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh...no! Oo-of course not," she answered back. "Why? Do you miss Cassidy?" she added quickly.  
  
"No way! I hate Cass. I'm glad to get away from her... for a little while. She's been getting kind of annoying lately," he answered.  
  
"Really? I thought you liked her," Jessie said surprised.  
  
Butch just laughed, "Never. Hey, ya know.. we should get James and Cassidy together! They'd make a good couple."  
  
"No! Not James! James is mine!" she shouted. "Umm.... I-I mean..." she blushed. Butch sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
They continued walking for about five more minutes in silence. Then, they approached a town.  
  
"Ahh, a town! Finally..." Jessie broke the silence. "What time is it? I'm starving!" she continued, holding her stomach.  
  
Butch smiled and said, "It's 1:30. I know a good place to eat. I'm sure you'll love it!" He put his arm around her. Jessie tensed up and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked. He took his arm off of her.  
  
"Umm... I'll walk behind you," she said quietly. She followed him the rest of the way. Both of them, once again, walking in silence.  
  
  
  
Jessie and Butch arrived at a fancy little restaurant in the middle of the town.  
  
"Here we are, Jess," Butch opened the door and motioned Jessie inside. Butch walked in behind Jessie and the door closed slowly behind him.  
  
"Hello, sir! Hmm... you brought a guest today, I see. Would you like your usual table?" a host excitedly said to Butch.  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Butch replied. The host showed them to a table.  
  
"Here you are," the host said as he set down two menus.  
  
Jessie stared in amazement. The table was right next to a big, real working, model of a waterfall, which made a pond. Flowers were surrounding the pond. It all looked so real, thanks to the beautiful picture behind it all, of a bright blue sky. "Wow.. it's beautiful," Jessie continued looking around the room.  
  
"Something beautiful for my beautiful," Butch replied. "Did I say that," he thought, as soon as he finished saying it. Jessie blushed and slightly giggled. "Um... why don't we sit down..." Butch said quietly.  
  
"Sure," she walked closer to Butch.  
  
Butch pulled out a chair, "Here you go, Jess."  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly, as she sat down. Butch sat across from Jessie and tried to start a conversation. Jessie had beaten him to it, though. "Butch, do you come here alot?" she started.  
  
"Yeah, I hate Cassidy's cooking," he replied.  
  
Jessie laughed, "Really? I didn't even know she could cook."  
  
"She tries but she can't."  
  
"I love it when James cooks for me! He's actually pretty good at it, when Meowth's not yelling at him to hurry up. He always tri-"  
  
"Are you ready to order, sir?" a waiter interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even look at my menu," Jessie realized, reaching over to Butch, who was holding both menus, ready to give them back to the waiter.  
  
"Yes, we'll both have the steak and the lobster."  
  
Jessie paused after hearing the word 'both'. "Steak and lobster?" she questioned.  
  
"And your finest wine," Butch finished.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the waiter said as he hurried back to the kitchen.  
  
"Butch, aren't you getting a little too expensive?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No," he replied, pulling out a black, leather wallet with a shiny, gold R on the front. "No worries, Jess. I'm paying for you, so you can relax about the money."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Butch..." she said, staring at his wallet. Butch saw her looking at his wallet.  
  
"Jessie, did you think James' parents' mansion was big?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!! It's bigger than a shopping mall!" she answered.  
  
"Well, my mansion is 3 times bigger than his," he said quickly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Jessie stared at him with unbelieving eyes.  
  
"You? You have a mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, well, my parents do. I go there when I'm on vacations,... like this one."  
  
Jessie wasn't listening anymore. She stared at her hands, which were folded on the table. She was starting to feel cold, so she slightly shrugged her shoulders. Butch looked at her and saw that she looked uncomfortable. He stood up and walked behind her. Jessie didn't even notice that he had gotten up, until she felt something touch her shoulders. Butch put his jacket on Jessie. He smiled when she flinched. She looked up and saw Butch looking into her eyes and smiling. She smiled back, until she felt him rubbing the back of her shoulders. At that point, she stiffened up and looked away from him. Butch got the point and sat back down. Jessie looked back over at Butch and saw he had an embarrassed expression on his face. "Butch," she began. Butch looked up at her quickly, ready for her to yell at him or something. "Thank you for your jacket," she smiled, looking at his hands. Butch sighed in relief and smiled. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, when the waiter came out with their food.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James already hated the mission. In only two hours' time, he had been made fun of, laughed at, mocked, pushed, and tripped more times than he could count. Mondo, Clint, and Kazuyuki didn't see what the big deal on making fun of James was. They tried to stop Bobby, but he would threaten them with something. James felt about ready to drop and burst with tears. He kept fighting not to because he didn't want to be made fun of for crying. It was bad enough he was being made fun of for doing nothing. Mondo felt like punching Bobby in the face. He was sick of being called 'little guy' and even more, he didn't like seeing his friend getting hurt.  
  
It was finally quiet for about 35 minutes when, "OoOww!!!" James had been tripped, again, and fell down, hard on the cement.  
  
"Aww.... whussa matter, wuss? You exhausted already? It's only been 2 1/2 hours. We're not even started yet!" Bobby mocked. As James tried to get up, Bobby pushed him back down.  
  
"Okay, Bobby! That's it!" Kazuyuki yelled as he charged at Bobby. Bobby did not know that Kazuyuki was very skilled in karate. In a split second, Bobby was on the ground, holding his knee and cursing. "We're all Team Rocket members! We don't treat each other like crap!! We're all on the same side!" Kazuyuki finished.  
  
"Yeah, it's up to you whether you wanna make this trip successful or not!" Clint chimed in as he and Mondo helped James up.  
  
"Are you okay, James?" Mondo, Kazuyuki, and Clint all asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," James replied, through clenched teeth. He could feel his elbows bleeding, but was wasn't about to tell anyone.  
  
"Hey, as long as we're waiting for Bobby to recover, why don't we refresh ourselves and have some lunch!" Clint said when he realized they were right behind a pizza shop.  
  
"Sounds great! I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned lunch," Mondo agreed.  
  
  
  
The five Rockets walked in and chose to sit at a booth. Bobby sat somewhere else, alone. James got up and headed towards the restroom.  
  
"James, wait," Kazuyuki said. James turned around. "What kind of pizza do you want?"  
  
"Anything is okay. Thank you for asking," James replied. He turned back around and headed back towards the restroom. When he got in, he cleaned out the wounds on his elbows.  
  
"Mmmmm... I could go for a veggie pizza right now," Mondo said as he leafed through the small menu.  
  
"Yeah..." Clint and Kazuyuki said in unison.  
  
"Let's wait for James, though," Clint suggested.  
  
"Okay," Kazuyuki agreed.  
  
"Umm... Kazuyuki..." Mondo began.  
  
"Yes, Mondo?"  
  
"Do we have to walk the whole way to Valencia Island?"  
  
"No way!" Kazuyuki answered. "We're just walking to an airline that'll have a private plane take us there. The plane ride'll only take about a half hour. We'll get to Valencia Island at about 9:00 tonight, then we'll set up camp."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I didn't know that," Mondo replied.  
  
"Me neither," Clint admitted.  
  
  
  
James came back to the table and sat next to Mondo.  
  
"How's a veggie pizza sound to you, James?" Clint asked him as soon as he sat down.  
  
"Sounds great," James replied, setting his heavy backpack down under the table.  
  
A few moments later, an Italian waiter came up to them.  
  
"So, you guys is ready to order?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clint replied. "We'll have a large veggie pizza."  
  
"And for drink?" the waiter continued, as he wrote the order down.  
  
"Water," all four said in unison.  
  
"Okay, dat's one large veggie pizza and four waters," the waiter repeated.  
  
"Right," Mondo said.  
  
"Okay, your order should be ready in about 20 minutes," the waiter said.  
  
"Fine," Kazuyuki replied. The waiter turned around and went to Bobby's table.  
  
James sat back and crossed his arms. He stared at his legs.  
  
Clint set his arms and head down on the table. His hat fell off onto the table.  
  
Mondo sat back with his arms at his side, pressing on the seat. He stared at the ceiling fan.  
  
Kazuyuki seemed to be studying James for something.  
  
  
  
After about three minutes, the waiter came with their water. They all sat up quickly and started gulping their water.  
  
"Thanks," James said as the waiter turned back around. He continued to drink his water.  
  
Kazuyuki continued to study James for another minute, when he asked, "James, Jessica is your partner, right?"  
  
"Yes, she is," James replied, looking up from his water.  
  
"Man, I want that girl! You're so lucky, James!!" Kazuyuki continued.  
  
James smiled and thought, "I know I'm lucky."  
  
Mondo smiled at James. "James.... It's so obvious that you're in love with her," he thought as he continued smiling.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with your partner?" James asked Kazuyuki.  
  
"Oh, Yoko's okay. I like her alot, for a partner. I just think she's getting sick of me," Kazuyuki replied.  
  
Clint had hearts in his eyes, "Ooohh... I'd take that Yoko any day! She's the most beautiful female Rocket ever! Well... her, Jessica, and Cassidy."  
  
"Yuck! You like Cassidy?!" James said in amazement.  
  
Clint blushed, "Yeah...well..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jessie and Butch had finished eating, and had just started walking around the town.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Jessie?" Butch asked.  
  
"Can we go to a bank?" she replied. "I need to cash my check."  
  
"Sure, there's one not too far from here," Butch answered, pointing straight ahead.  
  
Jessie thought for a moment. "Butch, how do you know his area so well?" she asked.  
  
"I come here alot, that's all. Cassi and I are around the headquarters alot, so I like to come here," he answered.  
  
  
  
They walked for about ten minutes, talking, until Jessie spotted people putting up a poster. She gasped, "There's gonna be a festival tonight!"  
  
Butch smiled, "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes! The last time I was at a festival was when that stupid Ghastly-oh, nevermind," she replied.  
  
Butch laughed, "Then that's what we'll do tonight. Are you wearing a yukata?"  
  
"Of course I am." she hyperly answered, smiling.  
  
  
  
They walked a little further. "Well, here's the bank," Butch pointed out. "Do you want me to come in or stay out?"  
  
"You can stay out here. I'll only be in there about three minutes," she answered, handing Butch back his jacket.  
  
He took his jacket and put it back on as he watched her go inside. He sighed and sat on the railing. He was drowned by millions of thoughts as they filled his head.  
  
  
  
Jessie bounced happily out the door. "Kay, we can go now," she interrupted Butch's thoughts. "Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Butch asked, smiling.  
  
"I dunno, let's just move on and we'll find something to do..." she pulled him more as they started walking, then dug her hands into her pockets.  
  
Butch started raising his arm to put it around her shoulder, but he caught himself, put it behind his head, and sighed.  
  
  
  
They walked for about 5 minutes in silence. Butch was still bothered by his thoughts.  
  
Jessie looked up at him and smiled as she thought, "He really looks like he misses Cassidy... though I don't know why he would..." "Butch," she began as she threw her arm around his back, pulling herself close. "I know how you feel."  
  
"You do?" he replied, putting his arm around her waist, thinking, "How does she know?"  
  
"Yeah," she continued. "I feel the same way."  
  
"Really?" he asked. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, you seem lonely, like losing Cassidy was like losing a part of yourself. James and I have shared so much together, I feel like we're one person. I'm pretty sure he's gonna die, so when he left, I basically lost a part of me," she explained. Then she sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Then she had an afterthought, "Crap!! Why'd I say that!?!"  
  
Butch sighed, "Oh, Jess... I don't miss Cassidy," he stopped walking and turned Jessie to face him.  
  
"Oh..." she hesitated, "then.... what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, pulling her closer. Jessie froze. "Just that, I love you, Jessica." He held her tighter, then kissed her, deeply. Jessie pushed away and bent forward, grabbing her stomach with one hand, and putting the other on her head. "What's wrong, Jess?" he asked quietly. Jessie gathered her thoughts together and stood back up, staring daggers at Butch. She suddenly pulled a mallet out of nowhere and whacked him in the head, hard, making him fall off his feet.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!" she screamed, stomping away. Butch stood up quickly and ran, following her.  
  
  
  
Butch continued following her, pleading her to stop and talk to him. He kept it up for 25 minutes, when she turned around and yelled.  
  
"What is there to talk about?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessie! I promise you, I won't ever touch you again! Just... please... don't leave me," he begged.  
  
"Why do you want to be with me? I'm not your partner," she growled.  
  
"I don't know.... I just do. I love you. You're a great girl," he replied.  
  
"Uh huh, and I'm sure you do this to every 'great girl' you meet, am I right?"  
  
"No. That's not right," he said. "I've only ever loved you."  
  
Jessie looked him straight in the eyes, "You sure don't seem like you love me enough to give me a choice with something like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I've never really dealt with love before in my life. I've always liked you, now I get my chance to be with you and I blow it. I just couldn't help myself... I was nervous.... I didn't know what to do!" he continued. "Please...just give me one more chance.." he pleaded, looking at his feet. He started to cry, but held it in. Jessie sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"Sit down, Butch," her eyes and voice softened. Butch sat down and leaned onto his lap. "I'll stay with you. I know how it feels to be alone, having no one to care about you. Just... don't pull anything like that again," Jessie said, curling her finger through the end of her hair.  
  
"Thanks, Jessie," Butch looked up and smiled. They sat there for about 15 minutes in silence.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James, Mondo, Kazuyuki, Clint, and Bobby had finished eating and had been walking for about 15 minutes. Bobby hadn't said or done anything. He just stayed behind the others with his arms crossed. The others had been joking and laughing about things that their partners had done.  
  
"And then she fell right into the pool!" Kazuyuki said, laughing. The others laughed, hysterically.  
  
"Ha ha! That reminds me of something Sierra did," Clint continued laughing. They all stared, waiting eagerly to hear it. "Well, we were walking, then she turned to talk to me. She crashed right into a small tree, then a bird's nest fell right onto her head!"  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
He continued, "Her face looked exactly like a wheezing!" The laughter continued.  
  
"Hey, Bobby," James said, cautiously.  
  
Bobby looked up, "What?" he said smugly.  
  
"What about your partner?" James continued.  
  
"Yeah? What about her?" he walked up behind James, eyeing him.  
  
"Nevermind," James tensed up. Kazuyuki looked at Bobby, giving him the 'I'm warning you' look. Bobby backed away from James.  
  
"Hey, James," Clint began. James looked up. "Tell me more about Jessica," he begged, with hearts in his eyes.  
  
Kazuyuki joined in, "Yeah..... more about Jessica..." He also had hearts in his eyes, which made James smile. Mondo laughed.  
  
"There's nothing much to tell. She's just a great girl," James blushed.  
  
Clint smiled and laughed. "Ohhh ~ I get it, James. You love Jessica, don't you!!!" Clint teased.  
  
"Well, I, um... that is... no I don't!"  
  
Clint and Kazuyuki laughed. "James loves Jessica! James loves Jessica!" they both teased. James' face got as red as a pokeball.  
  
"I do not! We're just really good friends!"  
  
"Ahh, but a great friendship is usually the beginning of a life- long relationship," Kazuyuki pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but for some people, going further than friendship ruins the relationship and they end up hating each other," Bobby added. "Believe me, that's what happened to me and my partner."  
  
"Really?" James replied, his face slowly going back to normal. "I'm sorry, Bobby."  
  
"Yeah, Stephy and I were great friends. Then one day, we admitted to each other that we thought it was more than friendship. We remained as lovers for a little while, then..." he got quiet.  
  
"Then what?" Mondo pushed.  
  
"Then... I don't know what happened. We got into a big argument and just hated each other all of a sudden," he continued as he tried to hold back the tears of a painful past.  
  
"Ohh..." Clint said quietly.  
  
"The last thing she said to me before I left for this mission was, 'I hope you die the most horrible, painful death ever'," Bobby finished, wiping away an escaping tear.  
  
"Wow, she sounds like a real witch," Clint added. Bobby continued walking in silence.  
  
"Speaking of your partners' last words to you, what were they?" Mondo asked everyone.  
  
Kazuyuki went first, "Well, Yoko rubbed my back and said, 'Make the team proud', then she smiled and walked away." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Clint went next, "Sierra gave me my backpack, full of stuff she packed just for me. She acts like my mother or something."  
  
"That's really nice, though," Mondo replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Clint continued. "Then, she kept running her fingers through my hair and kissing me. I said, 'see ya,', then I started walking up the stairs. The last thing I heard from her was, 'I love you, Clint,'." He shook his head.  
  
"Aww, she sounds like a real sweet girl," Kazuyuki added quickly.  
  
"What about Jessica, James?" Clint asked, ready to drool.  
  
"Well, Jessie had been crying because she'd been afraid that I'm going to die on this trip. She gave me her pokemon, just to back me up in case I need more types. She hugged me, so I hugged her back. Through her tears, she said, 'Please be safe,', then we hugged a little tighter and let go. When we let go, I could tell she didn't want to let go of me," James replied.  
  
"You're right, James," Kazuyuki began.  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"Right about Jessica being a great girl."  
  
"Yeah....she really is great..." James gazed dreamily up at the clear blue sky through his beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Clint opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and thought, "I'll just let James deal with it himself. I won't bother him about it anymore," and smiled.  
  
  
  
They exited the town and entered a forest. James continued gazing into the sky.  
  
Wanting to warn James, Mondo quickly said, "James! Watch out for the,"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"tree..." 


	2. Our Love Will Go On - Could This Be Our...

Part 2  
  
Could This Be Our End?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nooooo! I lost all of my rings again!!" Jessie shouted as she was coming close to losing against Metal Sonic. "I'm never gonna get that emerald!" She was playing the game Sonic R in an arcade at a mall. "Hey! That stupid stuffed thing just pushed me aside! I'll get you, you little..." Jessie pushed on the joystick as hard as she could to get ahead of the floating, stuffed Tails. Butch watched her play from behind. "No no no! I finished in third place again... I quit this game. Super Sonic doesn't seem all that super to me," she walked away then sighed, "Oh well... video games have never been my thing anyway."  
  
"Hey, Jess," Butch interrupted. Jessie turned. "It's 7:20, do you wanna go back to, um, wherever you're staying, and get ready?"  
  
"Ready for what? Oh! The festival!! Yeah, let's get going!"  
  
  
  
When they got back to Jessie's cabin, the sun began to glow a relaxing shade of orange. A light breeze made their hair blow slightly. They stared up into the darkening, early-evening, July sky.  
  
"Jessie, you go ahead and get ready. I'll be back," Butch began.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm gonna go to my cabin and change into my yukata. I'll be back in about 15 minutes," he finished.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait here. See ya," she said. Butch turned around and waved, then started walking.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Butch came back and knocked on Jessie's cabin door. Jessie answered the door to a stunned, wide-eyed Butch. He stared at Jessie, who was wearing a bright blue yukata with the kanji character for flower scattered all over it, which was a deep purple. She had on a shiny, magenta obi. Her hair was back in a loose bun, with small strands of hair hanging off the top of her neck. Her hair was sparkling because of the glitter she had put in. She also put glitter an her face and neck.  
  
"Jessie... you look beautiful! Well, I mean... you always look beautiful, but I've never seen you in a yukata before."  
  
Jessie giggled with her hand over her mouth as she slipped on her geta. "You don't look bad yourself," she replied to Butch, who was wearing a plain, middle green yukata. Low on his waist, he wore a dark blue obi.  
  
He handed Jessie a hand fan, which was pale pink and had a large, blue, kanji symbol for beautiful painted on it.  
  
"Thank you," Jessie said as Butch bowed and motioned for her to come out. She bowed at him, then walked out. Butch closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
It took them 40 minutes to walk to the festival. It was about 9:00 when they got there.  
  
Jessie gasped, "Butch! Look over there!" she pointed over at the sky above a beach that was not very far away. They were just in time for a lovely display of fireworks.  
  
"Wow," Butch stared up at the colorful sky, then laughed.  
  
"What's wrong, Butch?"  
  
"Those fireworks may be beautiful, but they can never compare with your beauty," he said, staring into Jessie's deep blue eyes.  
  
Jessie blushed. "Um...come on, Butch. Let's go dance," she said, pulling Butch along, trying to change the subject.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James, Mondo, and the others were finally on the plane that would take them to Valencia Island. They were just about over the spot where they were supposed to land.  
  
"Okay, Mondo. You first," Kazuyuki shouted to be heard over the great noise.  
  
"What?! I'm not jumping out of this thing!"  
  
"We have no choice. The pilot doesn't want to land," Kazuyuki stated. "Want me to jump with you?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, that'd be better."  
  
"Or," Bobby jumped in, "We could let James go first!" He grabbed James and kicked him out.  
  
"Noo! Wait," James screamed as he dropped towards the earth.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for?" Kazuyuki yelled at the snickering Bobby. "Okay, Mondo. Ready?" Kazuyuki asked. Mondo nodded. "1,2,3!" They jumped out the door. Clint quickly followed after, and Bobby went last.  
  
  
  
James was the first to land. He gently landed in a good spot, around no trees. His parachute floated down on top of him. As he tried to find his way out from under the parachute, the others landed.  
  
"Woo hoo!! I'm out!!" James celebrated to himself.  
  
Mondo ran over to James and yelled, "That was awesome!! Let's go again!!" James Kazuyuki, and Clint laughed.  
  
Then James sighed, "Well, we're here."  
  
"Yeah, James. Get a good look around, because you won't be here much longer," Bobby said as he joined them.  
  
James ignored him and said, "After we set up camp, can we eat? I'm starving!"  
  
"Sure, James," Kazuyuki laughed. "I'm kinda hungry, too."  
  
"Well, let's not waste any time, then! Where do we set up camp?" James said, jumping excitedly.  
  
"We can stay right here," Kazuyuki replied, pulling off his backpack.  
  
Clint yawned, "I'm ready to go to sleep..."  
  
"I wanna jump outta the plane again!" Mondo whined. Bobby rolled his eyes and started walking off somewhere else.  
  
"Where are you going, Bobby?" Clint asked, as he started helping James and Kazuyuki set up camp.  
  
"No where. I'm just gonna let you wimps get your muscles ready for tomorrow by setting camp up. Alone," Bobby laughed and walked off. Clint began to run after him, but James stopped him.  
  
"Just leave him alone. He'll just cause us more trouble by being here..."  
  
"Very true!" Mondo said as he set up a small fire.  
  
"Yeah..." Clint turned around.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later, Bobby smelled their dinner. He threw his burning cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Then he quickly walked back to camp.  
  
  
  
James ate only a little, then went straight to bed. He got inside the tent, undressed, then put on a pair of baggy sweat pants. He sat on his sleeping bag and sighed, gently rubbing over the part of his chest Jessie had cried into. "I hope Jessie's okay," he thought as he got into is sleeping bag. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of laughter outside the tent and the pictures of Jessie's smiling face going through his mind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Butch was exausted. His feet were killing him. He wasn't exactly used to wearing geta. But, even at 11:00, Jessie was still going strong. She had won a contest for the 'most beautiful dancer.' For that, she won a set of beautifully painted rice bowls. She had begun dancing again and kept going for about a half hour. Butch yawned, looked at his watch, then gasped. He went over to Jessie and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm... Jess, I'm sorry to interrupt you fun, but don't you think we should get going?"  
  
"Why? What time is it?"  
  
"It's eleven."  
  
"Oh! Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. Yeah, I guess we should go," she said, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
Butch smiled. "I'll carry your rice bowls."  
  
"Thank you, Butch," she put her arms in front of her.  
  
  
  
After 40 more minutes of walking, they arrived back at Jessie's cabin. Butch walked with Jessie to the door.  
  
"I had a really good time today," Jessie said, smiling at Butch.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Butch smiled, handing her her rice bowls. "Umm... Jessie..."  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Well, you don't want to be alone, right?" Butch began.  
  
"Well, right..." Jessie answered, eyeing him suspitiously.  
  
"Then, would you like me to stay with you? This week? Tonight and everyday?" He asked, almost begging.  
  
She smiled again and slightly giggled. "Sure. It would be nice to have someone with me," she continued smiling a warm smile.  
  
"Great! I'll go get my stuff! I'll be back, Jess," he turned around and sprinted to his cabin. Jessie sighed then went inside. She went into the bedroom and set her rice bowls on the dresser. Then, she changed into a long, light pink night dress.  
  
She didn't even realize how hungry she was until she went into the kitchen to get a drink. "Oww.. that actually hurt..." she whined as she rummaged loudly through the refrigerator.  
  
  
  
Butch ran quickly and happily back to Jessie's cabin. He was so excited about the week with his Jessie. Well, he'd like to think that she were his. But anyway, she was his for the week. He sighed dreamily as he knocked at the door. Jessie answered the door while she was eating a slice of pizza.  
  
"Butch, you hungry? I've got plenty of pizza if you want any," Jessie said, just finishing another bite.  
  
"Sure, I'll have some," Butch replied. Jessie motioned him inside. "Where do you want me to sleep?" He asked, dying to put all of his stuff down.  
  
"Well, you can sleep on the couch. Or... if you really want to be with me, you can sleep on the floor next to my bed," she answered, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Would you mind if I slept in your room?" he thoughtfully asked.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Okay, I'll sleep there," he walked happily into Jessie's room and dropped all of his stuff on the floor next to her bed. He walked back into the kitchen, took a slice of pizza and sat down next to Jessie. She yawned a long, quiet yawn. Butch put his hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it gently. She looked at him, then rested her head on his shoulder and, didn't expect to, but fell asleep. When Butch realized Jessie had fallen asleep, he gently pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Soon after, he fell asleep, too.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James awoke with a jump to a loud thundering noise. He looked quickly at the sides of the tent and saw many heavy raindrops banging loudly on the tent. Then he heard another loud bang of thunder. That one woke the four other sleeping Rockets.  
  
"Aww... what time is it?" Kazuyuki yawned, then looked at his watch, "Geez... it's only 8:30 and there's a freaking thunderstorm."  
  
"Yeah, that and we woke up two hours late," Mondo added, rubbing his eyes. "Weren't we supposed to go up into the mountains today?"  
  
"Yes. And we're still going," Clint said excitedly, ready for adventure.  
  
James pulled out all of his snow gear, rolled up his sleeping bag, and packed that, along with all of his other stuff, into his backpack.  
  
Clint pulled out a box of doughnuts. "James, you want one? Or... should I say, some?" Clint asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry..." James replied. Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?"  
  
"Nevermind... James..." Mondo sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
After everyone got ready and got everything packed, including the tent, they headed out into the drenching rain. As they went on, the rain just kept getting heavier and heavier.  
  
"Jeeze!!! What are we supposed to do when our clothes freeze on the mountain from too much water!" James yelled angrily.  
  
"Shut up, wuss! That's why you should've brought a snow suit! Think, you idiot!" Bobby yelled back.  
  
"I was thinking! That's why I said that!"  
  
Mondo, Clint, and Kazuyuki tried to ignore the argument, which continued for over 20 minutes. But when Bobby said something that insulted Jessie, well... it wasn't just an argument anymore.  
  
"You'd definately be alot better off without that girlfriend of yours," Bobby began.  
  
James stood up for her right away, "And why is that?"  
  
"'Cause she's a slut," Bobby laughed. James got so mad, he couldn't control what came next. He punched Bobby as hard as he possibly could, across the face. Bobby fell down, hard, and held his face with both hands.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about Jessie like that! She's the greatest girl in the universe!" James yelled down to Bobby. "She's not that kind of girl, and never will be!" he continued yelling, putting his fists closer and closer to Bobby's face. James continued yelling at him and posing to hurt hum more. It started getting a little out of hand, so Kazuyuki pulled James back and slapped his face.  
  
"James! What are you doing?! Fighting is gonna get you no where!"  
  
James' eyes softened. "I want Jessie... I just need to hold her right now. I wish she knew how much I love her. I wish we could be more than great friends... I wish we could be lovers," he sighed.  
  
Clint chuckled, "Then why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Are you kidding? She'd kill me!"  
  
Clint laughed a little harder. "I knew you loved her, James."  
  
James blushed.  
  
"And I'm not making fun of you. It's a really great thing," Clint said.  
  
James flashed his famous smile, "Thanks." Mondo also flashed a smile... at James.  
  
  
  
When Bobby was okay and ready to go, they moved on towards the mountain, through the pooring rain.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jessie smiled as she opened her eyes. She looked out the window at the bright, sunny, morning sky, and sighed happily. Then, she noticed she was lying on Butch's chest, and that he was holding her. She wanted to roll out of his arms by rolling off the couch. It didn't work though. He had her with both of his arms, and she wasn't on the side to roll off anyway. Butch woke up after feeling Jessie starting to move around.  
  
He smiled, "Good morning, my beautiful Jessie." He rubbed her back.  
  
"Let go of me," she said smugly. He let go, but continued lying there. Jessie hopped over him and quickly walked to the bedroom. She changed into a pair of purple bellbottoms, a tight, leapored spotted tanktop, and a black, leather jacket.  
  
When she walked back into the living room, Butch was still lying there, and he flashed a big, bright, dreamy grin at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen. Butch stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Jessie..." he said softly.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped after gulping down her orange juice.  
  
"I'm sorry for holding you all night. I mean... you fell asleep on me, then I hugged you for a second, and I fell asleep, too," he stared straight into her eyes. "And anyway... if you don't like me, why do you keep hugging me and putting your head on my shoulder all the time?"  
  
"To thank you for not leaving me alone for the week," she turned around and opened the refridgerator, looking for something to eat. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Don't think of it as me trying to get close to you because I like you. I don't do that to anyone," she said, with her mouth full.  
  
Butch sighed then sat down. "Jessie, if only you knew what I wouldn't do to have you as my girlfriend."  
  
Jessie took another bite then shook her head. "I don't need some guy to be looking after me all the time! I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!" she snapped. Butch crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'm getting out of this cabin today. I'm going for a walk. Are you coming?" she said, throwing away the apple core.  
  
"Of course I'll come," he stood up. Jessie giggled. "What? Jessie? What did I do now?"  
  
"You're still in your yukata?!"  
  
Butch sweatdropped. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing," she continued giggling. "Just that, you were too excited to change?"  
  
"Yeah... well, I'll go and change now..." Butch walked into the bedroom.  
  
He changed into somewhat baggy blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a short sleeved, blue jean jacket.  
  
"Ready?" Jessie asked when he walked out. He nodded and walked closer to her. Just as they were about to reach the door, a flash of light filled the room, and then a loud crash of thunder roared throughout the sky. "No! I don't believe it! A thunderstorm?!" Jessie screamed. Loud raindrops began banging violently on the cabin. Butch turned on the radio.  
  
"~oes it for the weather forecast, now onto the traffic report ~"  
  
"Darn... I just missed the weather," Butch turned off the radio. "Well, what do you want to do now, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie plopped onto the couch with her arms crossed. "I don't know."  
  
"We could watch a movie," Butch suggested, pointing to a bunch of videos.  
  
"I guess so..." Jessie relaxed, letting herself sink down into the cushions. Butch put in a video and sat next to her. "So, what are we watching?" she asked, crossing her legs.  
  
"The Sonic movie."  
  
Jessie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Butch freaked out. "I don't know... the cover looked interesting... and you played one of the games yesterday..." he sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh! Sonic the Hedgehog. I didn't know what you were talking about. Yes, I like Sonic," she smiled. "I've never seen the movie! Good choice..."  
  
Butch smiled and thought, "I'm glad I did something to make her happy," he sighed, sat back, and relaxed, also letting himself sink into the cushions.  
  
  
  
They watched the movie for about ten minutes, then the power shut off. Butch slammed his fists on the seat. "Okay, maybe watching a video during a thunderstorm wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"I wanted to see that!" Jessie pouted, and even though she wasn't close to it, she kicked at the TV.  
  
"Sorry, Jessie... so, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Once again, I don't know."  
  
They both sat back and sat in silence, listening to the raindrops banging loudly on the cabin.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James and the other rockets had finally reached the foot of the mountain. They were soaked and muddy.  
  
"Ditto, go!" Mondo called, throwing a pokeball. The pink pokemon appeared.  
  
"Ditto! Ditto!"  
  
"What's that for?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You'll see," Mondo smiled. Next, Meowth appeared next to Ditto.  
  
James yelled, "Oh, no, Meowth. We don't need your loud mouth now. Get back in the pokeball!"  
  
"Now way! Dat Ditto gets ta come out. I'm sick a bein' cramped up in dat ting," Meowth replied, extending his claws.  
  
"Fine... all pokemon! Come out!" Kazuyuki threw his pokeballs out towards Ditto.  
  
"Maril!"  
  
"Alakazam!"  
  
"Raichu!"  
  
"Ivysaur!"  
  
"Wartortle!"  
  
"Wigglytuff!"  
  
All of Kazyuyki's pokemon shouted.  
  
Clint tossed his pokeballs out, too.  
  
"Butterfree!"  
  
"Tentacruel!"  
  
"Scyther!"  
  
James threw his pokeballs.  
  
"Wheezing!"  
  
"Bell!"  
  
"Charbok!"  
  
"Liki!"  
  
Bobby threw his pokeballs.  
  
"Snorlax..."  
  
"Jigglypuff!"  
  
"Machop!"  
  
"Hitmonchan!"  
  
All of the pokemon stood in a group.  
  
Mondo threw his second pokeball.  
  
"Tauros!"  
  
"Okay! We've got lots of pokemon, now lets head up the mountain!" James posed dramatically, pointing towards the top of the mountain.  
  
  
  
The searching and climbing went on for almost four hours, and they hadn't even found a trace of anything.  
  
"How are we supposed to find anything, if we don't even know what we're looking for?" James whined.  
  
"We look for something we've never seen before, is what he said," Kazuyuki reinformed.  
  
"But, I haven't seen alot of pokemon," James admitted.  
  
"Neither have I," Clint and Mondo also admitted. Bobby was silent.  
  
"Well, if this'll make you all feel better, I've never even seen pictures of most of the newly discovered pokemon. So, I'm just as clueless," Kazuyuki admitted.  
  
"Well, what we do know, is that it's an electric and psycic type pokemon," Mondo said.  
  
"Yeah, but what else is it like?" Clint asked, wiping the snow off of his boots with his feet.  
  
  
  
As they walked on further, searching for the unknown, they fell into a deep cave.  
  
"Great... we come all this way to rot in a cave!" Clint screamed. James was already trying to climb out, though he kept falling back down.  
  
"Forget it, James. We're just gonna have to search around in the cave," Kazuyuki said, returning all of his pokemon.  
  
Mondo held James back from trying to climb the side of the cave again. "Tauros, return! Ditto! Transform into a charmeleon!" Mondo called out to his pokemon.  
  
"Ditto!" the little pink pokemon nodded. Then, it took on the form of a large, firery red, charmeleon. "Charmeleon!" It said happily, swaying its fire tipped tail back and forth.  
  
"Okay, Ditto! Lead the way!" Mondo shouted. James, Clint and Bobby called their pokemon back and hurried over to Ditto, Mondo, and Kazuyuki.  
  
  
  
As they began walking, James felt something tapping his shoulder. He kept trying to brush it away, but it kept coming back. So, finally he decided to grab it.  
  
"Got you! Now, what was tapping m.... m...." James stared at a strange, yellow, catlike pokemon. It was about the size and image of a mew. The red spots on its cheeks added in its cuteness. It had short arms with big paws. Its legs were short, yet had big feet. It fanally got what it wanted. It sat on James' shoulder. James screamed and ran, knocking down all of the others. He also fell down and backed up against the wall. He stared, very scared at the floating yellow creature.  
  
"Pikamew?" the creature questioned. It set its feet on the ground and walked closer to James. It grabbed James' arm, hugging him and cuddling him with its face. "Pi~" it purred. James relaxed.  
  
"James! What was that for?!" Bobby stormed up to James.  
  
"I'm sorry! This pokemon was sitting on my shoulder! I didn't expet anything like that! It scared me!" James quickly said as Bobby was readying himself to hurt James. Bobby brought his fist forward. James closed his eyes, tight.  
  
"Pikamew!" the strange pokemon said angrily.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby screamed. James opened his eyes to see a bright blue shield around him and the pokemon. His eyes got wide in surprise. The other three rushed over to James.  
  
"James! What happened? Are you okay?" Mondo asked, staring through the blue shield.  
  
"I'm okay," James replied, staring at the pokemon.  
  
Kazuyuki's mouth dropped open, "That's the pokemon we're supposed to get!"  
  
"How do you know?" Clint asked.  
  
"The attack it just used is psycic. And look at the electric sacs on its cheeks! I don't believe we found it so quickly!" Kazuyuki was jumping for joy.  
  
"Then... shouldn't we capture it?" Clint pulled out a pokeball. James stood up. The pikamew floated up and sat on James' head.  
  
"Pika!" it giggled when James took it off of his head and held it out in front of him.  
  
"You're not capturing it, 'cause I'm capturing it!" Two figures' silhouettes appeared in the dark. The five Rockets took a step back and prepared for battle.  
  
"Who's there?!" James boldly questioned. The pikamew hid behind James and peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the two figures appeared. One was a short, but muscular, young girl. She seemed to be about 18 years of age. She had aqua hair, her bangs set like Butch's, and her hair was up in a ponytail, yet still puffing out enough to make her hair fall at about James' length and style. Her deep brown eyes glared violently at the five Rockets. She wore big, black baggy pants, and a tight, black crop-top. She held a gun to the other figure's head. The other figure was... Cassidy?! She was tied up and helpless. "I am Chelsea, of the Rocket Slayers," she stood proudly, putting her free fist on her hip.  
  
"Does that mean you're part of Team Rocket?" James wondered. Everyone fainted, anime style.  
  
"No! It means, my mission is to kill every last one of you brainless Rockets! You're getting in the way of my master's ruling the world," she pulled the ropes on Cassidy, forcing her to come closer. "Now, hand over the pikamew, or your little teammate gets it," Chelsea put the gun right above Cassidy's ear. Cassidy began sweating, even in the freezing cave, and stared helplessly at James, who was closest to her.  
  
The other Rockets were whispering to James, "Don't do it! We caught it, and she got here too late..."  
  
"So, what'll it be?" Chelsea asked, ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"Well... it's not really my choice. It's just following me," James replied, smiling nervously and putting his hand behind his head.  
  
Cassidy tried to yell at James, but all she could get out was, "Mmmm!!! Mmmnnn!! Mnnnmm!!"  
  
Chelsea laughed, "Then, I guess I have no choice," and pointed the gun at James. James screamed. "Or," she added, "you could join me and you wouldn't get hurt at all. So, what do you say?" she smirked.  
  
"I'll join! I'd be happy to put away some Rocket members," Bobby decided, and began walking over to Chelsea.  
  
"Bobby! What are you doing?!" Kazuyuki's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm tired of working for that jerk, Giovanni. I'm ready to get rid of him from my life, and I think I know how," he laughed.  
  
"You.... you.... you, traitor!" Mondo yelled. Kazuyuki grabbed Clint and Mondo and ran. They were out of sight, faster than the blink of an eye.  
  
"Hey!" James' eyes got wide. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"So, cutie, what's your decision?" Chelsea continued.  
  
"Never! I'd never betray Team Rocket!" James crossed his arms and stood straight.  
  
Chelsea laughed a loud, evil laugh. "Bobby," she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked, handing Bobby the gun.  
  
Bobby chuckled, "Sure." He took the gun and aimed at James.  
  
James screeched and ran. He crashed into the side of the cave and fell down. "Owww..." he complained. Bobby and Chelsea laughed continuously. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Bobby shot at James, but James moved out of the way just in time. The bullet only skimmed the back of his leg.  
  
"Damn! I missed!" Bobby said, aiming again.  
  
Chelsea put her hand on the gun and lowered it. "That was the last bullet," Chelsea pointed straight at James. Bobby knew what that meant. He ran after James and grabbed his jacket. James struggled to get out of Bobby's grip.  
  
Chelsea threw Cassidy into a steel box. "Throw him in there!" Chelsea instructed. Bobby threw James in. "Have fun in there, you two," Chelsea laughed as she stuck a needle in James's arm and pushed the juice in. She and Bobby continued with their evil laughing as they closed the door and locked it, tight. "Come on, Bobby. Let's get out of here. Bring those two along," Chelsea motioned Bobby to come along. Bobby pulled along the squeaky-wheeled steel box and followed Chelsea.  
  
  
  
For some reason, Chelsea forgot all about Pikamew. Actually, everyone forgot about it. So, nobody ever noticed or sensed that it was following them, at a very good distance. Pikamew liked James. It was going to make sure that nothing happened to its new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the box:  
  
James and Cassidy had been sitting quietly, sweating, not knowing what the future would bring. James had helped Cassidy out of the ropes tied around her, so she was able to talk now.  
  
Cassidy broke the long silence. "James..." she said quietly. James looked up at her. "That shot she gave you a while ago... I know what it is, and..." she hesitated.  
  
"What is it, Cassidy?"  
  
"And... it, well... she used the same stuff on one of the girls in my group... she...she's dead now. That stuff kills..." she said, with a guilty consience.  
  
"You mean... I'm going to... die?" James' eyes got wide.  
  
Cassidy looked at the floor. "Mmm hmm..." she said quietly.  
  
James' eyes filled with tears. "No! I can't die! I promised Jessie that I'd come back..." he turned to the side and started crying. Cassidy tried to lie back, but the case was too small for that, so she just sat against the wall and stared into nowhere, thinking of millions of things. Her life, her sticky situation right now, and most of all... Butch.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Clint, Kazuyuki, and Mondo had gotten out of the cave. Mondo had Ditto transform into a charizard to fly them out. After Mondo put Ditto away, everyone plopped down in the snow. They were exhausted.  
  
"I can't believe Bobby betrayed us like that!" Kazuyuki shook his head and banged his fist on the ground.  
  
"I don't believe we left James alone back there! " Mondo felt so guilty about that and started freaking out.  
  
"And I don't believe that we let that girl keep Cassidy tied up like that! A beautiful girl doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" Clint crossed his arms. Kazuyuki and Mondo looked at him and sweatdropped. Clint rolled his eyes, "What?" Kazuyuki and Mondo fainted, anime style.  
  
"Well anyway," Mondo began, "I for one don't care about some dumb pokemon right now! All that matters is that we get our two teammates back! And I'm not talking about Bobby!"  
  
"Right!" Kazuyuki and Clint agreed.  
  
"We'll start on their trail tomorrow. It's getting late, and look! There's a blizzard coming! The Boss was right!" Clint said, pointing to the sky.  
  
"Okay, we'll set up camp here. Help me," Kazuyuki pulled off his backpack and got out the camping supplies. 


	3. Our Love Will Go On - Mandarin Island Go...

part 3  
  
Mandarin Island Goes Sour!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A series of strong and severe thunderstorms had passed over Jessie's cabin that day. Jessie and Butch had talked, told stories about their adventures on their journeys, and played many card and board games.  
  
Butch drew a card from the deck, then set it in the discard pile. He moved his green pawn up five spaces and landed on an arrow, so he slid the pawn up to the circle. "Ooops... sorry," he apologized, mocking the name of the game.  
  
"Butch! That was my only piece out!" she said as she put her red pawn back in the start circle. "Couldn't you have moved a different piece?" she asked angrily, leaning in towards Butch. She got right in his face. Butch tried to match her same angry face expression, only without luck. He leaned in and looked her in the eyes, then quickly kissed her.  
  
Jessie shot back and wiped her mouth with her arm. She drew a card, "A stupid three... I can't go... your turn..." she growled.  
  
"Sorry, Jessie. Two of my pieces are at 'home' and the other is in the safety zone. That was my only choice," Butch said as he drew another card.  
  
"One more thing, Butch," she added.  
  
"Yes?" he looked up from the board.  
  
"Stop kissing me..."  
  
Butch chuckled, "Jessie, you'll appreciate me when the first guy you fall head over heels in love with dumps you."  
  
"Whatever," she said as she pulled her knees into a tuck and drew another card. She rolled her eyes at her bad luck.  
  
Butch drew a card. "Make that three in 'home'," he laughed.  
  
"Butch, you've won like, every game we've played today. You've got to be cheating," she looked at Butch.  
  
"I'm not cheating, Jessie. I promise you. I'm just on a winning streak, I guess. Your turn," he looked back at her. Jessie drew a card and sighed.  
  
"Go, Butch."  
  
Butch drew a card and cheered, "Well, there's my eleven! I win!"  
  
Jessie flicked one of her pieces across the board. "Yay, again..." she sarcastically added. Butch gathered up the gameboard, cards, and pieces, and put them in the box. Jessie put the game on the shelf with the other games.  
  
"Okay, well, we've played every game possible in this cabin. What do you want to do now?" Jessie asked Butch.  
  
Butch yawned and looked at his watch. "I don't know. I"m kind of tired," he answered.  
  
"What time is it?" Jessie asked as she sat on the couch with him.  
  
"9:14," he yawned again. "I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good to me," she stood up, stretched, and walked slowly to the bedroom. Butch stood up and followed her.  
  
  
  
When they got into the bedroom, Butch grabbed an old pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, then took his jacket and shirt off.  
  
Jessie was sitting on the bed. When she looked over at him and saw him with no shirt on, she couldn't stop staring. She didn't want to look, so she didn't understand why she couldn't look away.  
  
Butch put the old shirt on, then took off his pants and put the ond sweatpants on.  
  
Jessie snapped out of her gazing at Butch, then shuddered. She grabbed her night dress and walked into the bathroom. "What was I doing?" she wondered, while she began to change.  
  
  
  
When she walked back into the bedroom, Butch was sitting on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I thought I said you have to sleep on the floor," she said as she sat on the bed and wrapped herself in the blankets.  
  
"I am," he replied, pointing to a sleeping bag on the floor beside the bed. "I was just waiting for you." He walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. Then, walked to his sleeping bag and lied down.  
  
"Goodnight, Butch," Jessie said.  
  
Butch smiled. "Sweet dreams, Jessica." They both drifted off to sleep by the calming pitter patter of the rain.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cassidy had fallen asleep on James' shoulder, only because the box shook them around so much. James didn't care. All he wanted was to stay alive. He was sweating heavily and had to take very small, short breaths. His heart was beating faster than ever before and he had the worst headache ever. A tear ran down his sweaty cheek when he realized the horrible, horrible truth.  
  
"I can't believe that it's over..." he thought to himself, allowing more tears to flow down his cheeks. "But, I can't allow it! I have to keep my promise to Jessie! I have to return to her!" he said outloud. Then, he quickly grasped his chest. Talking hurt him because he could barely breathe. But, breathing or no breathing, he had to get Cassidy and himself out of there. He reached for his pokeballs, but felt himself getting weaker every second. He couldn't make it any further. He looked up, let the rest of his tears out, and begged for something..... anything to help him. And that was it. He closed his eyes. His head and body fell to the side.  
  
Cassidy felt his shoulder pull out from under her head. "James?" she asked. Then, when she waw him, she burst out in tears. "James! No! No no! Wake up!" she shook him and cried harder. She put two of her fingers on the part of his neck to feel for his pulse and pressed on it. "Okay... his heart is still beating. He still has a little time," she calmed down. Then she got an idea. She felt around his waist for his pokeballs. "I don't know what Wheezing and Victreebell would do to get us out of here, but, I'll try anything to get out of here," she continued feeling for his pokeballs. "Ha! There they are!" she pulled out five pokeballs. "Huh? Why does he have five? Oh well, the more the better, I guess." She set them all in front of her. "Okay, I'll try this one. Pokeball, go!" she threw the pokeball against the wall. Likitung popped out.  
  
"Liki..."  
  
Cassidy gasped. "Likitung! You're perfect!" she hugged the pink pokemon. Likitung looked around and wondered why the guy with the blue hair hadn't called it out. Its master had told it to listen to only him while he was on his trip. Likitung sighed in confusion. "Likitung, try tackling the wall!" Cassidy ordered. Likitung looked at her with a 'no one told me to listen to you' look. "Oh... okay I get it. Likitung, look. James is dieing. If you don't listen to me, we won't have time to save him," Cassidy explained. Likitung looked at James and saw him, just lying there without breathing. It looked back at Cassidy and nodded. "Good. Now, tackle to the wall!" she pointed to the wall. Likitung charged at the wall. "Keep going until you make a hole! You're doing great!" she cheered.  
  
Likitung kept tackling the steel wall, until finally, it banged a very large hole into the wall.  
  
"Great job, Likitung! Return!" she called back Likitung, put every pokeball away, and grabbed James. She pulled him out through the hole and looked around. "Okay, no one's around... and I know this area! There should be a Pokemon Center not too far from here. Don't give up, James. I'll get you there," she said, wrapping the ropes that had been tied around her, around James. She forced James to wake up and try to walk. He did walk, but very slowly. She helped him by pulling him along with the ropes. They slowly made their way towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
In the middle of the night, Jessie woke up to a continuing roaring noise. It wouldn't stop, and it started to get her kind of scared.  
  
"Butch," she whispered. "Wake up!" she kicked him.  
  
"What?!" he whispered.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Well, I am now... what's wrong?" he sat up.  
  
"Listen... that noise..." she said with a scared tone of voice.  
  
"It's just a train..." he said as he lied back down.  
  
"There are no train-tracks around here anywhere. Not even close to here! Butch, can you see what it is?" she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go..." he got up and walked out of the room. Jessie wrapped the blankets tightly around her.  
  
  
  
Butch walked out the back door and outside. He searched around the cabin and went only a short distance into the forest, but found nothing. He walked back when he heard a loud crash of thunder and the wind began picking up speed. Just as he was about to reach the cabin, a flash of lightning lit up the sky and revealed what was making the noise. He ran as fast as he could into the cabin and into the bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong, Butch? What is it?"  
  
Butch grabbed Jessie and pulled her off the bed. "Just come with me, and fast! It's a tornado!" He carried her into the bathroom. They sat in the small space in the bathtub. Butch closed the plastic slide- door to the tub and sat down.  
  
"Butch... I don't wanna die!" she started crying.  
  
"It's okay, Jessie. It'll be okay," he pulled her close. She tried to relax, but couldn't. Butch held her tighter as the tornado got closer and louder.  
  
"Butch!!!" Jessie screamed. He rubbed her back and tried comforting her. She squeezed him tight, making him wheeze.  
  
The tornado was just about there. The deafening roaring sent chills all throughout their bodies. Jessie hid her face in Butch's chest and continued holding onto him. Butch felt ready to take on anything. He'd do anything to protect Jessie. They heard glass break. One of the windows in the cabin had broken. Butch held Jessie tighter.  
  
"Is it here?" she asked quietly. He rubbed her head and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's okay... everything is going to be okay," he held her head with one hand, and her back with the other. They heard something crack open. Jessie jumped. "That was just a tree, Jessie. It's okay," he pulled her whole body closer. She could feel Butch's heart beating, fast. She also felt him sweating. Oh well, she was no different. She was sweating and her heart was beating uncontrolably fast.Suddenly, the room shook.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jessie screamed. Debris banged loudly against the plastic door. One large piece broke throught the door and shot into the wall, just missing Butch's head. Butch pushed Jessie further into the corner and continued holding her, blocking anything from hitting her. Bits of glass and plastic scratched Butch's back and neck, sometimes cutting deep into his skin.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Jessie. Just stay right there," he said through clenched teeth. A small piece of glass zipped past and cut Jessie's cheek. She gasped and set her hand lightly on her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay, Jessie?" Butch was concerned. She looked into his caring eyes and nodded slowly. He smiled weakly, "Just stay calm. I think it's just gonna pass by the cabin." Jessie hugged him. "It's almost past," he finished. He sat back and moaned. "Aaaowww.... my back..."  
  
"A...are you going to be okay?" she kept her arms around him.  
  
"I'm okay, don't worry," he rubbed her shoulders. "Everything will be okay as long as you're okay," he finished.  
  
  
  
They listened for the tornado for about a half hour, when it was finally gone. The tornado was followed by a light rain shower. When everything was passed, Jessie calmed down completely. She was so tense, that when she did finally calm down, she collapsed onto Butch's chest and cried.  
  
"It's okay now! It's all over," he gently rubbed her back. She held onto him, tight. "Just relax."  
  
After a short while, they both fell asleep, tightly holding onto each other.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cassidy and James had been working their way slowly to the Pokemon Center. James had collapsed alot, and had just collapsed again. Cassidy pulled him to his feet. "James, we're almost there! You've got to keep going!" Cassidy pulled him along.  
  
James wheezed. "You've said that for the last two hours..." he held his stomach and huffed and puffed. He was soaked from sweating so hard.  
  
"No, look!" she pointed, "It's right over there. Just a few more minutes."  
  
James continued wheezing. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He felt just about ready to give up and just collapse for the final time. Then he thought of Jessie. He got a little more of his strength back. "I'll do it for Jessie!" he thought as he stood up a little straighter and walked a very tiny bit faster.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, they walked through the door of the Pokemon Center. A sleepy Nurse Joy welcomed them at the front room.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We need help right now! He's about to die!" Cassidy grabbed Nurse Joy by the collar. "Do something!" she yelled in Joy's face.  
  
"Well... I, umm..." Joy sweatdropped. Suddenly, James collapsed onto the floor. "I don't usually work on people, but I'll see what I can do," Joy motioned for Cassidy to help her move James into a surgery room. "You can sleep in the main room. I'll work on your boyfriend as best as I can. There aren't many pokemon here, so I have the time," Joy said as she began taking off James' gloves, jacket and shirt.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. Just a teammate." Cassidy walked back into the main room. She looked up at a clock. "Wow... it's 3:30.." she yawned and sat down in a soft chair. "I guess I'll just rest for a little while..." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Joy had taken off all of James' clothing except for his boxers. She had given him a shot that would try to flush out any foreign or poisonous substances out of his blood. She washed his sweaty body and layed him on a bed. Then, she went to a phone and called the hospital, which was almost ten miles away. She called to ask for his type of blood.  
  
"Can you have it delivered here? In the next half hour? I have a patient who's dying! He doesn't have much more time. Actually, he should already be dead," Joy said in a scared, rushed voice.  
  
"We'll have it shipped there as fast as we can. Okay... someone's heading out with it right now," a male's voice said calmly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she hung up. She looked at James and sighed. "Not much hope for you, young man. Just hang in there." she pleaded and continued hooking things to his body.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A ray of light made its way to Jessie's sleeping eyes. She blinked, opened her eyes, and yawned. Butch also woke up, to feeling Jessie stretching. He rubbed her back and smiled at her. Jessie looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning, Jessie..." he stretched. Jessie stretched out her back and shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Good morning," she said warmly. Then she laughed, "Thanks to you, I'm still able to say that."  
  
Butch hugged her and pulled her close. "I'll do anything to keep you safe. How's your cheek?" Butch gently rubbed over the scratch on her cheek.  
  
"It's fine, Butch. It's only a little scratch. What about you, though? You've got them all over your back..." she stook up, got out of the tub, and got to the medicine cabinet. Butch got out, too. Jessie took out a rub on medicine that would clean out all of the cuts. "Umm.... I guess you'll have to... take off your shirt..." she blushed.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Butch pulled of his shirt without hesitation.  
  
Jessie's eyes got huge when all of the deep cuts and sratches were revealed. "Oh my gosh... Butch? Doesn't that hurt?"  
  
"Of course it does. But, it'll be okay."  
  
Jessie began rubbing medicine over every cut she saw. Butch flinched at the buning it made, but stayed calm. After she finished that and put everything away, they just looked at the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, wow, the window..." Jessie gasped.  
  
"It's not very bad damage. Come on, let's go get dressed and help with the clean-up at headquarters," Butch took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.  
  
"Jeeze... the windows in here are broken, too," Jessie looked at the scattered pieces of glass all over the floor.  
  
"Be glad we took showers yesterday, because I doubt any power is working," Butch grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom. He changed into a somewhat oversized, dark blue t-shirt, and somewhat baggy khaki pants. Jessie changed into a pair of black bellbottoms and a somewhat tight, bright blue t-shirt. She brushed her hair and waited for Butch to come back.  
  
Butch came in and sat on the bed. "Ohh... I'm so tired... we must've only slept about one hour after the tornado..." Butch rubbed his head.  
  
"What time is it?" Jessie sat on the bed next to Butch.  
  
He looked at his watch, "6:15," he answered. "Are you hungry, Jessie?" he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Not really," she stood up. "I'm still trying to recover from last night. I can't even tell you in words how thankful I am for what you did last night," she blushed slightly.  
  
Butch hugged her tight. "Then... don't use words..." He slowly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered in shock and she started backing up her head.  
  
"Well, okay... if this is what he wants... I guess this can be my thank you," she thought, as she decided to accept the kiss.  
  
Butch was surprised at that. "Wow... this is great!" he thought. He kissed her a little deeper, then let her go. Jessie looked at him and blushed deeper. She turned and quickly walked out of the room. Butch chuckled and followed her.  
  
  
  
Jessie sat down on the couch. Butch sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Jessie?" Butch rubbed her arm. Jessie looked up at him and blushed even deeper. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I... I... ummm... nothing. Nothing at all..." Jessie stood up and walked to the kitchen and poured herself and drink.  
  
Butch followed. "Jessie... are you sure you're okay?" Butch sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm sure..." she sat down across from him and sipped her water.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to say anything... I'm right here. You can say anything to me at anytime," he took her hands and gently held them.  
  
"Okay..." Jessie hesitantly replied. Butch stood up and walked back into the bedroom. Jessie stayed at the table and continued sipping her water. "What is wrong with me? I... I feel so... so, strange. What do I do? I hate him! Why am I feeling like this..." she asked herself.  
  
Butch walked back into the kitchen. "Come on, Jessie. I bet that tornado destroyed something at headquarters," he took her hand and helped her up. When she stood up, he put his arm behind her, but she walked ahead of him. Jessie walked out the door and gasped at all of the fallen trees. Butch chuckled, "I told you it was a tree."  
  
"Uh huh..." Jessie walked off ahead of him.  
  
"Hey! Jessie, wait up!" Butch quickly walked after Jessie.  
  
  
  
When they reached Team Rocket Headquarters, they saw that a bunch of other Rockets were already there to help.  
  
"You two here to help?" a female Rocket walked by them.  
  
"Yes..." Jessie replied.  
  
"Well, there wasn't much that needed to be done. So, we're finished now," she stood there and sighed.  
  
"Okay..." Butch sighed. Giovanni walked around the building right behind Jessie. She turned arouund and jumped.  
  
"Umm... hello, sir," she straightened up.  
  
"Hello, Jessie. I see you've survived the tornado. Two of our members were caught in it. One is dead, the other is in the emergency room with deep wounds and many bone fractures," Giovanni told her.  
  
Jessie was in shock. "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"Well, when it reached this part of the forest, it was at its weakening point," he said. Then he looked at Butch. "Butch..."  
  
Butch straightened up. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have some news for you. It was horrible news for me to hear. Very horrible. About your partner, Cassidy..." Butch got a worried look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Well, one of the girls who went on the same mission as Cassidy, has returned early. She told me that a few people had cornered them, then captured some of them. Three were shot, two were poisoned, and the four remaining were kidnapped. Cassidy was one who was kidnapped," Giovanni said, getting angrier for even talking about it.  
  
Butch was terrified. "Is Cassidy okay?"  
  
"She doesn't know what happened to them. All she knows is, they took everyone's pokeballs, even the pokeballs of the people they killed. Then, they each split up and took one each of the girls who remained alive," he explained.  
  
"How come nothing happened to this girl?" Butch asked.  
  
"She said she was hiding the whole time," Giovanni sighed. "Well, anyway, I should be going. Good-bye Butch, Jessie," he walked off.  
  
"Good-bye?" Jessie questioned. "The Boss said, good-bye?"  
  
"Yes, Jessie... he said good-bye," Butch said with an annoyed tone of voice. Jessie looked at Butch with a shocking expression. Why had he talked back to her like that?  
  
"Butch?"  
  
Butch looked at her.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!!!" she yelled at him. Butch smiled at her. Jessie sighed. "What do we do now, Butch?"  
  
"Let's just go for a walk," he quietly replied. They quietly walked off into the forest.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Mondo was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched, then rolled up his sleeping bag and packed up his backpack.  
  
Kazuyuki woke up to the soft noise Mondo was making. "You're up early, Mondo," Kazuyuki yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I wanna get out and find James as soon as possible," Mondo replied, still packing his backpack.  
  
"You're not going without us, are you?" Kazuyuki started rolling up his sleeping bag.  
  
"Of course not," Mondo sat down.  
  
"Who said what about leaving me here?" Clint woke up. He slowly sat up, then yawned a long yawn.  
  
"No one's leaving you here," Kazuyuki answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! We gotta get going!" Clint remembered. He jumped up, grabbed his sleeping bag, stuffed it in his backpack, and grabbed for his hat, boots, and gloves. "Where's my hat?" he looked around the tent.  
  
Kazuyuki started laughing, "You're standing on it."  
  
Clint rolled his eyes, held the hat between his two feet, jumped up, and threw it up with his feet. He caught it, and placed it on his head, with a look of satisfaction. "Ready," he turned to Kazuyuki and Mondo. They sweatdropped. All three exited the tent and packed it up. Then, started on their way.  
  
  
  
"The Boss lies... This mountain ain't got bad blizzards..." Clint looked around at the snow that had fallen over night.  
  
"He said they're near the top. We're no where near the top, Clint," Mondo said. "Oh, yeah..." Clint remembered.  
  
"So... how do we start on their trail?" Kazuyuki stopped.  
  
"I know how," Mondo pulled out a pokeball. "Ditto! Go!" He threw the pokeball and Ditto popped out. "Ditto, transform into an arbok!" he called out.  
  
The little pink pokemon took on the form of the large purple snake pokemon, arbok.  
  
"Charbok!" it called out.  
  
"Ditto, find James' scent and follow it!"  
  
It nodded and searched along the ground.  
  
  
  
Ditto took them back into the cave they had been in the previous day.  
  
"Look, there's where we were when that Chelsea girl came," Clint pointed.  
  
"Keep going, Ditto! You're doing great!" Mondo cheered to his pokemon.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Butch and Cassidy had been ordered by the Boss to make an attack on Chelsea and her group, the Rocket Slayers. When they finally did come upon Chelsea, she wasn't prepared at all to see them. They busted through the window and landed on the table in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Chelsea, and prepare for trouble!" Cassidy crossed her arms.  
  
"I think you'd better make that double," Butch put his back to hers.  
  
"To infect the world with devistation!"  
  
"To blight all peoples in every nation."  
  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above..."  
  
"Cassidy."  
  
"Butch."  
  
"Team Rocket circling earth all day and night."  
  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"  
  
Chelsea gave them a dirty look. "I think not. I never lose," she said with a snobbish tone of voice as she pulled out a gun.  
  
"Don't you pull a gun on us! We're not scared of you, you coward!" Butch yelled.  
  
"Oh, you're not, are you...?" she aimed at Butch. He froze. Chelsea pulled the trigger. Cassidy dove in front of Butch, then fell hard on the floor. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Wha...?" she yawned as she looked around the main room of the Pokemon Center. She wrapped the blanket that had fallen on the floor with her, around herself and sat back on the chair she had been sleeping on. People stared and her because of falling off the chair. One kid even burst out in laughter. She blushed in embarresment and sighed. Okay, people were starting to move on with their lives and stop staring. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Hmm... 9:50... I slept too long..." she sat back in the chair and crossed her legs. Then wrapped the blanket tighter. "It's so cold in here..." she thought. "I wonder what happened with James..."  
  
  
  
James slowly opened his eyes. "Wh... where... where am I?" he looked around his bed and saw all of the wires and tubes attached to him. "What happened?" his eyes fluttered. Nurse Joy walked in the room. She smiled and ran over to James when she saw that he had woken up.  
  
"You're awake! How do you feel?" she lowered his blanket to his waist and removed a few tubes.  
  
"I ... I feel, fine," he now remembered what had happened. "Where's Cassidy?" he looked around the room.  
  
"Is that the girl who brought you here last night?" Joy asked. James nodded. "She fell asleep in the main room. She's sitting out there now." James sighed. "You're going to be fine, young man. I removed most of the poison out of your body. You just need to rest today." James shrugged his shoulders and relaxed his head on the pillow. "And another thing... I don't think you should eat much today," she pulled the blanket back up over his shoulders and rubbed over his chest gently. She then turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Joy walked up to Cassidy, who was busily playing the card game, clock.  
  
She looked up from her game at Joy. "Yes?"  
  
"Your friend is going to be fine. He just needs not to eat much, and lots of rest."  
  
Cassidy sighed in relief, "He's okay? Great, but... I don't think he'll be able to rest. We have to get back to headquarters and we have to get there now!"  
  
"Where is your, um, headquarters?" Joy asked.  
  
"You don't want to know. It's too far," Cassidy replied, gathering up the cards.  
  
"Oh... you know you're on Mandarin Island... right...?" Joy sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Cassidy stood up. "It's okay... I have an idea," she started laughing.  
  
Joy turned and walked into another room.  
  
  
  
James felt something rubbing on his chest. It fell onto his neck. He opened his eyes and grabbed it.  
  
"Mew?" it questioned. It was Pikamew. James smiled and hugged the cat pokemon. "Ka...." it purred.  
  
"What are you doing here? And, how did you get here?" James looked at it. Pikamew struggled to get out of James' hug. James let it go. Pikamew floated over to the foot of the bed and picked up a backpack. It brought it over to James. "My backpack!" James took the backpack. "Thank you!" he pulled out his radio. "I don't know if this will work," he sat up. "But, it's worth a try." He turned on the radio. Pikamew cuddled up next to James and purred. "Hello? Mondo? Clint? Anyone? Can anyone hear me?" James spoke into the radio. "This is James," he listened for a response. He growled and slammed his fist on the bed.  
  
Pikamew stood up. "Pika?" it said in confusion. James looked down at Pikamew and smiled a nervous smile.  
  
"I have to contact them somehow, Pikamew. They could be in trouble."  
  
Pikamew looked at James and giggled. It floated over to the door and out of the room.  
  
"Pikamew? Where are you going?" James yelled in a confused tone of voice. He sighed and slouched over, putting the radio back in his backpack.  
  
  
  
Pikamew flew to the front room and grabbed a card off of the desk. It flew out of the Pokemon Center, and out over the island.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hmm... let's go this way," Butch pointed to the left.  
  
Jessie was just finishing taping the number three mailbox piece on the map. She grabbed the map and sighed, "If you're sure..."  
  
Butch turned and looked at Jessie. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"  
  
"Of course I'm having fun. I'm just hot. We've been in this maze for 3 1/2 hours... I've been sweating constantly this whole time. Jessie and Butch were in a big maze made out of a cornfield.  
  
Butch chuckled, "Well, it is hot... but don't let it ruin your day."  
  
"I didn't say it was," she looked up. "A bridge! We found a bridge!" Jessie ran up the steps of the bridge, opened her arms, and closed her eyes, allowing the light breeze to cool her off. "Ahh... that breeze feels so good..."  
  
Butch laughed. "Jessie... you're so great." Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Butch. She blushed.  
  
  
  
Another group walked up the steps on the other side of the bridge. Jessie looked at them and screamed, which made the group look up.  
  
"You?!!!?!" Jessie and the group pointed at each other.  
  
"What are you twerps doing here?!" Jessie crossed her arms and growled.  
  
"We just came here to have a good time! What's it to you?!" Misty yelled back at her.  
  
"And you'd better not even think of touching my Pikachu!" Ash added.  
  
"Why do you follow us anyway?!" Tracey also added, with an annoyed tone of voice. Butch sweatdropped. p?  
  
"Well, I'm sick of running into you brats... even on my vacations!!!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad for you, but you're not getting Pikachu!" Ash directed Pikachu to stand in front of him. Jessie's head became huge and her teeth were as sharp as a vampire's. "Shut up about your stupid Pikachu already!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey screamed in fright.  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash pointed for Pikachu to aim at Jessie.  
  
"No no! Wait! I didn't do anything..." Jessie screamed.  
  
"Pi.... ka... CHUUUUU!!!!!!" Pikachu sent out a big stream of lightning.  
  
Jessie screamed as the lightning hit her.  
  
"Come on guys... let's get past them!" Ash ran ahead of his friends, directing them to follow.  
  
Jessie's body was completly black. She had huge, circular eyes.  
  
"Um... Jessie? You okay?" Butch reached out to help her. Jessie coughed, letting out a puff of smoke, then fell over. When she fell over, the bridge fell over also.  
  
  
  
A maze worker and the owner ran over to the fallen bridge.  
  
"What the heck happend here?!" the custodian freaked out. The owner ran around to the other side to where Jessie and Butch were.  
  
"They are what happened!" he stood with his arms crossed. "You two have some explaining to do!"  
  
Jessie and Butch sweatdropped, then stood up quickly.  
  
"Uh... heh... " Jessie placed her hand behind her head.  
  
"You'd better be able to pay me back for that!"  
  
Butch stepped front, "We can pay you... don't worry!"  
  
"But, I doubt we have enough money..." Jessie sighed.  
  
"Well," the owner began, "You could either give me the money... or you could work here for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday, our busiest day. We need a few more custodians." he finished.  
  
Butch and Jessie both decided at the same time, "We'll work," they said.  
  
"Okay, follow me..." the owner led them out into the courtyard to the gift shop. "Take a t-shirt then come with me." Butch and Jessie each took a t-shirt then followed the owner into the employee tent. "Put on your shirt, then grab a map and a radio. Then meet me back at the bridge you knocked down." Jessie and Butch nodded as the owner turned around and walked away.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Fixing those big bridges is guy work... and it's not even our fault the stupid thing fell over!" Jessie put on the maze t-shirt over her other shirt, then pulled off the other shirt from underneath.  
  
Butch pulled off his shirt. "I know... it was that brat with the pikachu's..." he put on the maze shirt.  
  
"Well, so much for vacation," Jessie sighed as she grabbed a map and radio. Butch took a map and radio, also, and led Jessie into the maze.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Ditto had led Mondo and the others to a beach.  
  
"Um.. Ditto? Is he... out... that way?" Mondo pointed out into the ocean. Ditto nodded.  
  
Clint whacked himself in the head. "How'd he get all the way out there?"  
  
"Well, we don't know if this means he's been taken out over the water, or if he's been drowned." Kazuyuki said, sitting down in the sand.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out then, won't we?!" Mondo replied, coming up with a plan. "Ditto, transform into a goldeen!" And Ditto did just that. It transformed from the snake pokemon, arbok, into the fish pokemon, goldeen. "Ditto, dive into the water, and see if you can find any sign of James. Come back to us as soon as you find something!" Mondo instructed to his now flopping Ditto. Ditto dove into the water.  
  
Kazuyuki sighed, "And, if he's not down there?"  
  
"Then I'll send Ditto out as Pidgiot," Mondo answered.  
  
  
  
They all waited there for about a half hour.  
  
"I'm so bored!" Clint whined as he was drawing in the sand. "I bet your Ditto doesn't know how to swim..." he sat out, spreading out his legs.  
  
"Ditto knows how to do anything!" Mondo stomped. "Maybe he found James down there and doesn't know what to do!" Mondo crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay... okay... Mondo. I'm sorry... It's just... I'm starving! When I get hungry like this, I get weird and whiney." Clint continued drawing in the sand. Suddenly, something flew past them, fast. Making them almost fall over. It woke up Kazuyuki.  
  
"Wha... wha? What was... that?" Kazuyuki said in a sleepy voice. He yawned. Pikamew walked up behind him.  
  
"Pikamew!" it said happily. Kazuyuki jumped.  
  
"It's Pikamew!" Mondo said happily.  
  
"Do we capture it?" Clint asked. Pikamew walked to Mondo and handed him a card.  
  
"What's this?" he took the card. Kazuyuki and Clint rushed to Mondo.  
  
"Mandarin Island Pokemon Center? What?" Kazuyuki scanned over the card. "What's this for?" They all looked at Pikamew, who was floating at about their head levels. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Pikamew, why did you give me this?" Mondo questioned. Pikamew set its feet on the sand and started drawing a picture.  
  
"What's it doing?" Clint was confused.  
  
"James!" Kazuyuki recognized the picture that Pikamew was drawing. Pikamew floated up and nodded.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us, that James is on Mandarin Island?" Mondo asked. Pikamew nodded and giggled.  
  
"Yes! Okay! Now we just gotta get there!" Clint jumped for joy.  
  
Mondo pulled out a pokeball. "Ditto! Return!" he shouted out towards the ocean. It didn't work. Mondo sighed. "Well, I guess that's not gonna work..." he put his pokeball away.  
  
"Now how do we get across?" Clint went back to his spot to continue drawing in the sand. Pikamew suddenly just flew away.  
  
"Pikamew!" Mondo chased after it for a few seconds, then turned and walked back to Kazuyuki.  
  
Kazuyuki sighed, "Well, I guess now would be the time to use our swimming supplies?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Mondo and Kazuyuki grabbed their backpacks and took out their swimming gear.  
  
"Clint! Grab your swimming stuff and let's go!" Kazuyuki yelled.  
  
"Yah! Okay!" Clint stood up and grabbed his backpack.  
  
  
  
When everyone was ready, (after about two hours of figuring out where they were going by studying a map) they set out for Mandarin Island.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James and Cassidy had left the Pokemon Center and were walking back to the Rocket Slayers' Headquarters.  
  
"Cassidy, I'm tired... Why do we have to go back to where we're just going to be killed, when we could stay safe at the Pokemon Center and call the Boss about it," James whined.  
  
"We're going back there, because Chelsea brought us to this island using a boat. When we get there, we're gonna have to swipe one of their boats," Cassidy smirked.  
  
James thought for a moment. "Oh, I get it. But, what happens if someone spots us?"  
  
Cassidy paused, "W.... well, we'll worry about that if it happens," she turned around and faced James.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you can do that if you want to. But, I'm worrying about it now!" he replied.  
  
"Whatever," she grabbed his jacket and pulled him along.  
  
  
  
As they came up to where they had escaped from the past night, they got really quiet and slow.  
  
"Gurads!" Cassidy whispered, surprised. "Lucky for us, there were none around last night..."  
  
"I wonder why they're out in the daytime, but not at night," James questioned.  
  
"They're probably out because of our escape..." Cassidy replied.  
  
James sweatdropped. "So, I guess your idea isn't going to work, is it..."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that, James. I'll come up with something, eventually..." she crossed her arms and went into thought. James also began to think.  
  
"Wheezing!" James said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"We can use Wheezing's smog attack to block ourselves from being seen!" James reached for Wheezing's pokeball, and screeched. "Ahh!!! Where's my Wheezing?!"  
  
Cassidy pulled out five pokeballs. "It's in one of these," she gave the pokeballs back to James. James sighed in relief. "That is a good idea, James. Heh... who would've thought that you... you out of all people, could've thought of something like that," Cassidy put her hands on her hips and leaned into one side. James put his hand behind his head and slightly blushed. "Well, it's not really a new idea... I mean... Jessie and I do it all the time."  
  
"Whatever. Well, I'll tell you what. The sun is going down. We'll wait here until dark, okay?" Cassidy instructed.  
  
"Okay," James sat down in the grass, backed up against a tree, and looked at his pokeballs. Cassidy stayed ducked and watched the guards. 


	4. Our Love Will Go On - A'maze'ing Trouble...

Part 4  
  
A'maze'ing Troubles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessie and Butch burst through the front door of their cabin. They walked in and plopped on the couch.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm dirty, I'm starving, I'm sleepy, my legs hurt, my back hurts, my shoulders hurt, and my feet are killing me!" Jessie complained.  
  
Butch looked at her. "Yeah... and we have all day tomorrow..." he sighed.  
  
Jessie whined. "We have to be there, what time?"  
  
"9:30," Butch answered.  
  
"Until what time?"  
  
"About 8:30," he replied.  
  
Jessie sweatdropped. "That's like... eleven hours..."  
  
"You'll survive," Butch rubbed her shoulders. "All you need is a good night's rest."  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to rest tonight. With all of this pain... argh!"  
  
Butch chuckled, "Jessie, you work for Team Rocket. How is it any different?"  
  
"Well," she began, "for Team Rocket, I'm not constantly being chased away from changing garbage bags by swarms of bees..."  
  
"But, you are chased by swarms of beedrill for no reason," Butch pointed out.  
  
"Well yeah... but. Okay! Well, I don't have to clean porta potties!" she replied.  
  
"Hmm... I guess... that's true..." he continued pushing onto her shoulders.  
  
"Mmm... Butch... that feels so good..." she moaned.  
  
"Anything for you," he smiled.  
  
"Butch what time is it?"  
  
"9:30. What do you want to eat?" he stood up.  
  
"Do we have the stuff to make rice balls?" she asked, also standing up, stretching.  
  
"Yeah, but what do you want in the center? We got," he walked to the kitchen, "... salmon flakes, celery, tomato, salted plum, tofu... that's all that would be good in rice balls..."  
  
"Take out the salmon flakes, tofu, celery and tomato. We'll make up a bunch with that," she walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of rice. "How much rice do I make?" she asked, setting up the rice steamer.  
  
"Make about six cups. Then, we'll have enough for tomorrow, too," he answered, chopping up the celery and tomatoes.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, they had finished making their rice balls. They ate them while watching the rest of the Sonic movie. Then, cleaned up and went to bed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James and Cassidy had fallen asleep. They had been up really late the past night, so it was no wonder why. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Cassidy woke up.  
  
"Eh?" she fluttered her eyes and shook her head. "Darn, I fell asleep," she looked at James and saw him sleeping peacefully. That got her mad. "Wake up!" she whispered loudly, smacking him, hard, across the face. He woke up quickly, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Ow! What?!"  
  
"It's dark now. Let's go! And shut up! Got it?!?" she tried yelling at him through her whisper. James nodded and quickly stood up. "And get your Wheezing ready..." she added. They walked slowly and quietly, trying to hide in the shadows. "Okay, James, throw Wheezing out... n-" they heard a gun click.  
  
"Drop the pokeball," a Rocket Slayers guard, holding a gun to James' head, said angrilly. Six other guards ran around and surrounded them. They all set their guns and aimed at James and Cassidy. The first guard held out his hand. "Give me the pokeball, then both of you, hands in the air!" They did as told. Two newer guards, not holding guns, ran into the circle. They felt around Cassidy's and James' bodies for anymore pokeballs. Because it was dark, neither of the men knew if the Team Rocket members were guys or girls. So, when the one felt around Cassidy's body, you can guess how crazy he got, smoothing his hands over her waist and hips. She got very annoyed with this. She raised her knee, knocking him in the head very hard. He fell down to the ground and whined. More guards appeared out of nowhere, surrounded Cassidy and grabbed her, tying her up. The other six guards that were surrounding them, grabbed James, took his four other pokeballs, handcuffed him, and tied a scarf around his mouth.  
  
  
  
"In there!"  
  
The two Rockets were thrown into a small, dark, dirty closet. Then, Chelsea appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Well well... look who's escaped. But, you didn't really think you could get away from me that easily. Did you?" she said sarcastically, talking down to them like they were babies. James began shouted something, though it couldn't be made out clearly. Cassidy looked to the ground and shook her head in shame. Chelsea cackled in delight. "Have a good night..." she slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
  
  
They eventually fell asleep, trying to think of a way out of *this* mess.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Mondo had found his Ditto. He made it transform into a lapras. The three Rockets rode on Ditto to the nearest island and spent the night there. They slept in the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
They woke up early the next morning. As they gathered their things up, Clint decided to take a little time off to flirt with Officer Jenny, who had just walked in.  
  
Kazuyuki laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, Clint. We gotta go!" Kazuyuki walked over to Clint and pulled him out the door.  
  
  
  
After a short stop for breakfast, they continued on their way to Mandarin Island.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
In the morning at 7:30, Butch woke Jessie up.  
  
"Hey, Jessie..." Butch gently pushed her.  
  
"Hmm? Wha?" she fluttered her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Time to wake up... take a shower, get ready for work," he sat down beside her and pet her head, softly. She quickly fell back to sleep. Butch shook her a little harder this time. She banged her fist onto the matress.  
  
"What?" she was mad.  
  
"You should get up now. We have to leave in an hour if we want to make it to the maze in time," he replied, sweatdropping.  
  
She growled, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Butch. "I'm not going."  
  
"But, you have to go. Otherwise, you'll have to pay that guy back with your money," Butch reminded her. Jessie grabbed the blanket with both arms, crinkled it up, and slid off the bed. She threw the blanket at Butch.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Is the shower working?"  
  
"Yeah, I just took one," he replied  
  
"I'm going in..." she slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Butch lied down on the bed. "Sheesh... what's her problem...?" he shook his head and relaxed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.  
  
Jessie walked back in for a second. "Forgot my clothes," she grabbed the maze t-shirt and a pair of old, black, baggy pants, with the racer stripe. She then walked back to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
After Jessie took her shower and got dressed, they had breakfast, then left for the maze.  
  
  
  
An hour later, they arrived at the maze.  
  
"Ahh... you two are here. Take a radio and go pull the trash cans out. Then, join us over there for our morning meeting. Now, go!" the owner said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jessie and Butch took a radio, then ran to the trash cans.  
  
  
  
After the meeting, Butch, Jessie, and three other custodians got together.  
  
"Hey hey, lil chicky," one boy grabbed Jessie's shoulder and turned her to face him.  
  
She jumped and glared daggars at him, puffing out her cheeks and stiffening her jaw.  
  
All of the boys laughed.  
  
"I call back and waters," one said.  
  
"I call back and search and rescues," another said.  
  
"Fine, I'll be extra help every section," the other said.  
  
"Hey boy, you got middle and porta potties. And you, cutie, have front and courtyard," the first one said.  
  
Butch sweatdropped. "Great..."  
  
One looked at Butch. "Come on you two, follow me." He led them to a small shed in the employee area. The two other custodians continued walking towards the maze to check which waters needed refilled. "Yo, boy. You got mailboxes six to ten. Do 'em!" he threw at Butch a carrying crate full of tape and the five mailbox pieces he needed. He pulled out another carrying crate full of tape and five different mailbox pieces. He handed it to Jessie. "You have to clean mailboxes one to five. If you need any help, feel free to call me on the radio. When you're finished, put the crate back up here. I'll see you later, beautiful," he said to Jessie, in a nicer tone of voice. Jessie took the crate and walked out the door.  
  
"Whatever. I hope he steps on a nail..." she said under her breath as she walked into the maze.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Okay! Wake up, now!" A Rocket Slayers guard opened the door to where James and Cassidy were trapped. They woke up right away. Two more huge guards appeared in the doorway. James and Cassidy's eyes got huge in fright. James shrieked. One guard grabbed the ropes on Cassidy and dragged her along. Another picked James up and held him with one arm, carring him along. The third one pulled out two guns and followed.  
  
  
  
The guards brought James and Cassidy to a small office room. They took off Cassidy's ropes and replaced them with handcuffs. They also took off the scarves on their mouths. They left the room, leaving Cassidy and James sitting in front of a desk, with no one sitting behind it.  
  
"I wonder why they put us in here..." James said, looking around the room.  
  
"I do, too..." she stared at her lap.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, a very huge, overweight man walked in. He had short greying hair and cold green eyes. He wore a normal business suit.  
  
"Well well well... if it isn't the escaping Rockets," he stared coldly at them with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, it is us," James responded. "And you won't have us here much longer. We are escaping again!"  
  
Cassidy shook her head in embarrasment at James. "Shut up, James..."  
  
The man laughed. "Do you really think so? You don't realize who I am, do you?" he walked closer to James and put his face in James' face.  
  
"Actually, I do. You're a fat old man who thinks he can control us! I'll tell you what! You're not controlling me! I'm getting back to Jessie!" James shouted in the man's face.  
  
"You little twerp! I happen to be the leader of the Rocket Slayers! Jason!" he punched James' face, hard, but only making his chair skid a little. Cassidy gasped. "I can have you killed this very instant if I wanted to!" he picked James up by his collar, off of the seat and threw him to the ground. He looked at Cassidy. "I suppose you also have some smart mouthed comments to make?" Cassidy's eyes got wide. She shook her head, fast. "Very good..." he looked at James again. "Now, as for you, wimp. You are to be killed. That is of course, unless you decide to join me. I can make it worth your while..."  
  
James glared at him. "Never. I would never join a group of murderers. Not even if you gave me 10 billion dollars!"  
  
Jason went behind his desk and opened a drawer. "Very well..." he pushed a botton. "This was your decision..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door  
  
"Ahh... yes, Bobby. Come in, please..."  
  
Bobby walked in. James took one look at him and shrieked.  
  
Bobby laughed, "Guess what, James. My boss gave me permission to do... what I've been wanting to do."  
  
James looked at him, "What is that?"  
  
"Anything I want! For starters, I think I'll," Bobby took out a hammer. He straightened out one of James' legs and banged his knee with the hammer, as hard as he possibly could. "...break your leg," he finished. James started screaming. Bobby and his new boss laughed evily.  
  
"You, sweety... I'll give you a little more time to decide," Jason said to Cassidy. Cassidy was in shock. She felt a deja vu flash come back to her.. back to when her group was attacked only a few days ago.  
  
Bobby forced James to get up and walk out of the room. That was a very, very hard thing to do. One, his hands were stuck behind his back with handcuffs, and two, his leg was broken. So, even hopping was a hard thing to do.  
  
  
  
When Bobby and James were out of the room, Chelsea was called to come in.  
  
"You called for me, sir?" Chelsea quickly walked to her boss.  
  
"Yes, Chelsea. I want you to put this young woman in one of our cells. Make sure you lock it, tight," Jason sat down in his huge chair.  
  
"Yes, sir... and... anything else you want me to help out with?"  
  
"Yes, you can join our new member, Bobby, and help him to kill that other young Rocket. That's not an order. Only do that if you feel up to it," he folded his hands and put them behind his head.  
  
"Yes, sir..." she pulled Cassidy to a stand and led her to a cell.  
  
  
  
"One second..." Chelsea said as she turned Cassidy's back towards herself to remove Cassidy's hancuffs. "Okay... in!" She pushed Cassidy inside, making her fall. "Better enjoy some of your last moments alive!" Chelsea cackled as she walked away.  
  
Cassidy sighed, "Hmmm... this.... I'm used to..." She sat up against the wall and felt around her wrists. "Stupid hancuffs. Stupid Rocket Slayers. Stupid mission. Stupid mew. Stupid James... I want this all to just end!!! Why can't it be a nightmare!!" she cried. She dug her face into the palms of her hands and let out a flow of tears. "I want Butch..." she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Bobby brought James into an old room. Spider webs hung all across the ceiling. The glass on the only window in the room was shattered. Nails were sticking out of the walls and floor. James leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Get in there!" Bobby pushed James inside, making him fall to the floor. James ripped his jacket on a nail. Bobby laughed, "Now that I'm not a Team Rocket member, I can do anything that I've always wanted to do to all of you annoying wimps..."  
  
James tried to turn over. "I bet you didn't think this way when you and Stephany were together." James was out of breath. Bobby froze, and thought for a moment. James just tried to catch his breath. Then, in a sudden rage, Bobby picked James up by his collar and punched him across the face, hard.  
  
"You shut up about her!" He then threw James against the wall. James landed on his broken leg and screamed. He fell onto his back. Bobby punched James' stomach very hard, about ten times, which made James violently cough and throw up blood. Bobby stood up straight and pulled out a small hand gun. He pointed it at James' head. "You... you... I'll be back for you!" he turned and stormed out of the room, loudly slamming the door. James lay on the floor in horrible pain, with blood dripping down his face. He slowly drifted out of conciousness.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
As Mondo, Clint, and Kazuyuki sailed along on Ditto, an island came into view.  
  
"Do you think it's... is that..." Mondo pointed to the island.  
  
"It is! It's," Clint continued.  
  
"... Mandarin Island!" all three said in unison. They all sighed in relief.  
  
"Ditto, keep heading to that island! You're doing great!" Mondo instructed to Ditto.  
  
"Hey, since we're coming to the island... can we get something to eat? I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since like, 6:00 this morning..." Clint whined.  
  
"You'll live," Kazuyuki said, putting on his backpack.  
  
  
  
Mondo pulled out a pokeball, "Ditto, you did great! Now, take a nice long rest in your pokeball. Return!" They had landed on Mandarin Island.  
  
"Okay you guys," Kazuyuki pulled out his map. "... according to this map, the Pokemon Center is that way! And not too far!"  
  
"Great! Hurry!" Mondo ran ahead at full speed.  
  
  
  
When they reached the Pokemon Center, they were out of breath. Mondo ran to the window that Nurse Joy was behind.  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse Joy!"  
  
Nurse Joy looked up quickly. "Yes?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Has a guy by the name of James been here recently?" Joy looked at him, confused. "Uh... well... he has blue hair, about this long... and he wears this same uniform... and-"  
  
"Oh, yes! That young man... I had him in the emergency room yesterday. He had poisons circulating in his blood. I had gotten most of it out," Joy remembered. Mondo and the others sighed in relief.  
  
"Great... is he still here?" Kazuyuki asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. He and his girlfriend left yesterday afternoon," she answered.  
  
"Girlfriend? He wasn't with his girlfriend..." Clint said.  
  
"Cassidy!" Kazuyuki shouted.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they went?" Mondo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, no I don't," she sat back down. Kazuyuki banged on the counter.  
  
"Now how do we find him..." Clint whined.  
  
"By not giving up," Mondo said as he turned and walked towards the door. "Thanks anyway, Nurse Joy," he finished. Kazuyuki and Clint grabbed their stuff and followed Mondo.  
  
  
  
"Mondo, we don't even know where to start looking..." Kazuyuki sat back against a tree.  
  
"Well, he's either on the island or he's not," Clint said.  
  
Kazuyuki raised an eyebrow. "No... duh..."  
  
Mondo sat quietly in thought.  
  
"Any ideas, Mondo?" Kazuyuki asked, also trying to think of something.  
  
An idea suddenly sparked into Mondo's mind. "Yes, actually, I do! Kazuyuki, you have a marril, don't you?!" he asked.  
  
"Yes..." Kazuyuki replied.  
  
"Take it out. Maybe my Ditto, transformed into venonat, and your Marril can track him!" Mondo started getting hyper.  
  
"Okay, calm down. I'll get Marril out..." Kazuyuki reached for the pokeball with his Marril. "Marril! Come out!" Marril appeared.  
  
"Go Ditto!" Ditto appeared. "I know I told you you could rest, but we need you again. So, can you please transform into a venonat!!" Ditto did as told.  
  
"Okay, Marril, you remember James, right?" Kazuyuki asked Marril, unsure this idea would work. Marril shook its head. "Mondo, can Ditto transform into James?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know... Ditto? Can you?" Mondo looked down at Ditto. Ditto nodded.  
  
"Great! Tell it to transform, then say something that he'd say..." Kazuyuki said.  
  
"Okay, Ditto, transform into James!" Mondo called to Ditto. A moment later, Ditto had taken on the full sized form of James. "Okay, say something James would say," Mondo instructed, not exactly sure it would work.  
  
"Well, what exactly does he say?" Ditto asked with James' voice. The three Rockets stared wide eyed at Ditto. "Was that okay? Did I say something wrong?" They dropped their jaws.  
  
"Marril, that's James. Look and listen for that," Kazuyuki explained to his Marril.  
  
"Wow, Ditto... You are so amazing! Okay, well, you can go back to a vanonat. I want you to look for James' image. Got it?" Mondo said to Ditto. Ditto nodded and transformed back into a venonat.  
  
"Okay! Off we go," Kazuyuki began walking. Clint and Mondo followed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A group of kids were cutting through the corn. Butch walked around the corner and heard the corn moving. He spotted the kids.  
  
"Hey! Get out of the corn! What do you think you're doing? You should be with your parents," Butch yelled. The kids laughed and came out onto the pathway.  
  
"We lost our map," one kid laughed.  
  
"The wind blew it into the corn," another said. The other kids in the group snickered.  
  
"Well then, why are you holding the map?" Butch crossed his arms.  
  
"Well... um... because... because we found it now!" another kid tried to cover.  
  
Butch rolled his eyes. "You kids cause anymore trouble, you're out of the maze. Understand?!"  
  
"Ooooh... I'm sooo scared!" one kid mocked Butch.  
  
"Hey, froggy, you can't take us out. We paid," another kid said.  
  
"I don't care if you paid! You were given rules to follow, and you didn't. You were warned that if you don't follow the rules, someone will remove you from the maze. That's where you're going now, out!" Butch damanded. The kids just kept snickering. "Do you hear me? I said out. Come on!" The kids reluctantly followed, still giggling.  
  
  
  
"... as for all you ticket hoders out there, our next mission breifing will be held in about three minutes. That's our 5:40 briefing..." the host maze master announced into the microphone in her tower next to the victory bridge.  
  
"Yeah, that's good for all of them, but more problems for me!" Jessie said to herself as she dragged a huge, heavy trashbag behind her.  
  
Suddenly a message came over the radio.  
  
"Okay, I need a search and rescue. It's the birdhouse flag... it looks like it's... in the sun... about the path to mailbox one. Can someone get that?" Jessie sighed after she threw the trashbag into the pile of other bags.  
  
"Hey, Jessie or Butch, could one of you get that?" one of the other custodians said.  
  
"I'm taking a group out now," Butch replied.  
  
"Jessie? You?" the custodian asked again.  
  
"I have to change, like, two more trash bags..." Jessie spoke into her radio.  
  
"Hey, sorry, sweety. Trash can wait. Just go in and get 'em!" a different custodian yelled at her.  
  
"Why can't one of you guys do that?"  
  
"Uh... we're on break..." one guy said. The transmission of the boys cut off after a tiny bit of laughing and joking could be heard.  
  
Jessie growled and ran into the maze. "I'm going..."  
  
  
  
Jessie ran through the maze, as fast as she could. It was a very hot day, so she knew that if she didn't get to these people fast, they'd bark at her when she did get there. She spotted the people holding up the birdhouse flag. She stopped running and walked over to them.  
  
"D... did you need a... a search and... and rescue..." she bent over on her knees and gasped for air. The family looked at her.  
  
"Yes! We need to get out now... it's hot, the kids are starting to whine, and we have to catch a train in twenty minutes," the mother said, sounding desperate. The woman's youngest daughter, who looked to be about four or five, tried to hug her mother's waist. Though, the mother was obviously pregnant. Jessie stared at the woman't stomach for a moment and wondered if she would ever see herself like that. The little girl smiled at Jessie, which made Jessie's day a whole lot better. She smiled a warm smile at the family of six, well, soon to be seven.  
  
"I can help you. Just follow me," Jessie smiled.  
  
"Thank you, miss," the father said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Kids, what do you say...?"  
  
"Thank you, maze lady," the four kids said.  
  
Jessie smiled, then motioned for them to follow her.  
  
  
  
When they reached the end, the mother and father once again thanked Jessie.  
  
"What is your name, miss?" the father asked.  
  
Jessie smiled. "My name is Jessie."  
  
"Well, Jessie. Thank you so much. Have a wonderful evening," the mother said. The father shook Jessie's hand.  
  
"Thanks. You too!" Jessie replied. As Jessie turned around and walked back into the maze, she sighed happily.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, she heard a familiar voice in the speakers.  
  
"Hi everyone! I hope you're all having fun in the maze! We sure did!" It was the four kids that were in the family she just helped out.  
  
Then, the mother came on.  
  
"Thank you, everyone who's worked to make such a great maze. Your workers are the best."  
  
Then the father. "But, we'd like to give a special shout out for Jessie. If you need help out of the maze, she's the best help you'll get."  
  
"Thank you, Jessie!" the whole family said. Jessie smiled. Her whole day had been made better when she met that family. She continued walking until she was under the victory bridge. She cut under the bridge and went back out to the couryard.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
It was getting dark. Cassidy had been in that jail cell all day. No one passed by or anything. She was starving! Not to mention cold, tired, lonely, and especially scared. She hugged close the flat pillow to her body. Her bed's matress was as hard as a rock. She cried, heavy tears ran down her face, as she knew her end was near. Suddenly, she heard a snap. She sat up quickly. Faint sounds of someone's food steps could be heard. Her heart began beating. Faster, faster! The foot steps were becoming louder and closer. She heard a jail cell door open. Next, a man's scream. And finally, a gunshot, which put the man to his death. A different man let out an evil laugh.  
  
"That's one more Rocket down!" He continued laughing as he walked back and out the door.  
  
Cassidy was in complete shock. She knew her death was coming, but she didn't want to believe it. The killing of the Rocket in a few cells next to her's had made her have to otherwise. But, no. She didn't want to die. All she wanted was to be with Butch. She began crying again, even more than before.  
  
  
  
No one had come back for James all day. He was still lying on the floor. He wasn't exactly unconcious, only sleeping. His heart had begun beating at a slower rate. It seemed as though nothing could save him now. He was definately dying, very slowly. And since it was getting late, it was getting less and less likely that anyone would come for him. Most of the Rocket Slayers members had either left for other islands and such, or gone off to bed. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. James fluttered his eyes and took a deep breath and coughed.  
  
"I... I'm still... a... alive..." he said, smiling weakly. He tried to laugh a little, but coughed instead.  
  
  
  
Cassidy had cried herself to sleep. There she lay, with her tear stained face, but she definately looked peaceful, like she was dreaming of something wonderful. Something fell to the floor, instantly waking Cassidy. She almost screamed, but kept quiet. She felt something moving on her bed. She slowly moved her hands, trying to feel for whatever was on the bed. She grapped it. It was a... a backpack? Wha... how did a backpack get onto her bed? She felt around a little more. Pokeballs! And not only her pokeballs, but James' were there, too! It was James' backpack! Maybe she could use his radio to call for help. She opened the backpack and searched for the radio. She found it, turned it on, and begged for something to happen...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Mondo, Clint, and Kazuyuki were exhausted. They had been all over Mandarin Island and found nothing. They had set up camp somewhere in the woods. Kazuyuki and Mondo had fallen asleep, but Clint felt something. He had a feeling he might need to stay awake.  
  
His head bobbed, as he was just about to give up and fall asleep. Then, he heard a noise. Where was it coming from? His backpack. It was his radio. Everyone's radios. He quickly took out his radio.  
  
"...sidy! Can anyone here me?! Please! Someone answer..."  
  
Clint knew who it was.  
  
"Cassidy? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh my god! You heard me! Listen, James and I were caught again by the Rocket Slayers jerks. Where are you?" Cassidy's voice was intense.  
  
"We're somewhere on Mandarin Island..." Clint answered.  
  
"Mandarin Island! That's exactly where we are! In the Rocket Slayers Headquarters. It's located in the woods somewhere... but anyway, I'm in a jail cell. James was taken away to be killed. I don't know what happened to him... I just know you need to get here! Now!" her voice was getting very shaky from fear.  
  
"Don't worry, Cassidy. We're coming!" Clint shut off the radio. "Okay, guys. Let's get moving!" Clint woke up Mondo and Kazuyuki.  
  
"Huh...?" Mondo sighed.  
  
"What?!" Kazuyuki sat up.  
  
"I said, let's go! Cassidy got us on radio. If it could pick her up as clear as it did, she must not be too far off. She and James are in the Rocket Slayers hideout."  
  
Kazuyuki and Mondo stood up quickly and gathered their things. And the three were off, searching for the hideout.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jessie fell onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.  
  
Butch stretched his back. He took off his shirt and sat on the floor. He layed back and, for the first time of the day, let himself actually relax. He was asleep in less than five minutes. 


	5. Our Love Will Go On - Maybe Team Rocket ...

part 5  
  
Maybe Team Rocket is Best…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Near the Rocket Slayers Headquarters, at a nearby stream, Pikamew was happily splashing around in the water, and catching some fish while at it. It kept playing until it heard the faint sound of a tower clock striking an hour. Midnight. Pikamew looked up immediately. It knew where it had to be. In an instant, Pikamew had flown away.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James felt like the whole room was spinning. His breathing was getting worse, too. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see anyone again... And now, I'll never have the chance to tell Jessie how I..." He felt tears coming to his eyes. "...how much I love her..." One tear fell loose. "What am I saying?! Never?! I will not give up hope! I am getting out of here!" He sat up, which brought on a ton of sharp pain to his stomach. He fought through it, until he was up, then slouched over. As he was catching his breath, he heard soft foot steps walking in the room. They were coming to him! He froze. Then, he felt something fuzzy touching his hands. He almost screamed. But then, he heard his hancuffs click. He brought his hands out in front of him. His hands... were free!  
  
"Pikamew..." Pikamew said happily. James laughed in relief.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cassidy stared at the pokeballs. As she stared, she tried to think of how heach pokemon could get her out of there. She threw one of the pokeballs.  
  
"Pokemon, go!"  
  
And out popped Meowth.  
  
"Meowth? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'd put dat very same question ta you!" Meowth replied. "Where am I, and where's James?" Meowth looked around the dark, dirty jail cell.  
  
"We're trapped in the Rocket Slayers Headquarters. James was taken someplace else in the building to be killed..." Cassidy answered.  
  
"Who are da Rocket Slayers?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me that they're just a bunch of people who hate Team Rocket, so they're trying to kill every last one of us..." Cassidy sighed.  
  
"Well, if dey took James ta be killed... I can't let dem do it! I gotta find him!" Meowth squeezed his body through the bars, and he was off, searching for James. Hopefully, the living James.  
  
"Meowth! Wait!" Cassidy yelled after him, but was too late.  
  
  
  
Meowth snuck around the dark building. Everyone was gone. He came to a door that was slightly open. He pushed open the door the rest of the way, and gasped in surprise. Lying on the floor were six Team Rocket members. They were all dead. Meowth begged for James not to be in this room as he walked around, trying to identify each person.  
  
"Few..." he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "None are James..." he walked out of the room and quietly returned to his search.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"That must be it! Guards are standing everywhere!" Clint pointed out into the distance.  
  
"That's them alright..." Mondo decided after looking at them through his binoculars.  
  
"Hey, just incase they decide to come for us, let's release our pokemon. If we tell them what's going on, they'll know what to do, and they won't be stolen," Kazuyuki instructed, releasing his pokemon.  
  
"Good idea..." Mondo and Clint also released their pokemon.  
  
  
  
After they explained everything to their pokemon, they moved closer to the Rocket Slayers Headquarters. When they assumed they were close enough, they split up.  
  
Clint went to find the nearest phone to report these people to the police.  
  
Mondo stayed, hiding in the forest.  
  
Kazuyuki was the one who was going in. The entire building was surrounded by guards. And not just any guards... huge, muscular guards, who looked about ready to kill anything that bothered them.  
  
"Wow... they really don't want anyone getting in there... do they?" Kazuyuki was trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Well, the only way this can work, is if I show myself to the guards. Then, enough of them will run after me, so that Mondo can sneak in... Yeah! It's risky, and I might get hurt, but it's worth a try!" Kazuyuki took a deep breath, then ran out into the open.  
  
"Hey, jerks! Over here!" Kazuyuki jumped up and down. A Rocket Slayers guard pulled out a radio and talked into it. Suddenly, a group of ten huge Rocket Slayers members charged at Kazuyuki. None were any of the guards. "Damn it! My plan backfired!" He ran for dear life.  
  
  
  
Mondo watched, sweating because he was so scared. He moved in closer though, because the guards weren't paying much attention to the unknown anymore. They were laughing at Kazuyuki. Mondo was now right behind a bush that was in front of one of the guards. That particular guard was laughing the hardest, and not paying attention to anything. Mondo decided to take the chance and quickly crawl by. It worked! He was in! Suddenly, a deafning alarm went off. And before he could take another step, a group of Rocket Slayers had already grabbed him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cassidy was still sitting up, trying to figure out how to get out. She heard the door open. A guard walked up the hallway. He was coming for her! She quickly hid everything and lied down, pretending she was asleep. The guard opened the cell across from her's and threw someone in. Then, he walked back down the hall and slammed the door.  
  
Cassidy sat up and grabbed the flashlight from out of James' backpack. She shone it into the cell across from her.  
  
"Mondo?! How did you get here?" Cassidy asked, surprised to see him.  
  
"Kazuyuki, Clint, and I were trying to get inside to save you and James. I got inside, but not the way I wanted to..." Mondo sat in a corner and hugged his knees.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After searching for about an hour, Clint came upon something even better than a phone! He found Officer Jenny! He ran in front of her, and explained everything to her.  
  
"... and they're gonna kill my friends!"  
  
Jenny's eyes got wide. "That's terrible!" She picked up a radio and notified some police men about it.  
  
"Lead me to this place!"  
  
Clint led Jenny back to the Rocket Slayers Headquarters.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
James had been sitting quietly with Pikamew, who had fallen asleep on his lap. He was trying to come up with a plan to get himself out of there... but all plans required walking. And even if her didn't walk and just used his arms to drag himself around, he'd be too slow. Plus, his back was in intense pain from being punched around. He could try to hop... yes! That's what he decided. He would hop. After he put Pikamew down, he backed himself against the wall and tried to pull himself up. Suddenly, the door swung open. James became white with fear.  
  
"James! It's you! You're alive!" Meowth ran over to James.  
  
"Are ya okay?"  
  
James relaxed upon seeing his friend, Meowth.  
  
"Meowth! I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
Meowth smiled. "Come on, James. Let's get outta here!"  
  
"It's not that simple. My leg is broken. I can't walk," James continued pulling himself to a stand.  
  
"You can hop, right?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Den come on! We gotta get outta here fast!"  
  
"Okay... Pikamew, wake up," James bent down and tapped Pikamew. It woke up and yawned a bit. After stretching, it floated.  
  
"What's dat ting?" Meowti asked.  
  
"That's Pikamew, the pokemon the Boss wanted us to capture for him. But, I don't want to capture it. It deserves to be free."  
  
Pikamew giggled, then flew away.  
  
"Plus, it always flies away," James sighed.  
  
Meowth peeked out the door. "We can go! No one's around! Hurry up, James!"  
  
James hopped to the door.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kazuyuki had been using a number of karate moves, but the guards knew karate, too. Since he was smaller than the guards, he could outrun them, but they kept blocking him. His legs were beginning to get very tired, but he tried to keep running. But then, he must've been going a little too slow, because a guard grabbed him.  
  
"Now where ya gonna run?" the guard laughed. A few other guards ran over and surrounded him. The guard that was holding him threw Kazuyuki on the ground. Hard. "Goodnight, little Rocket," the guard said, pointing a gun at Kazuyuki.  
  
"Oh god... this is it..." Kazuyuki froze in fear. His life was passing before his eyes. The guard pulled the trigger. A second later, all of the guards were laughing as Kazuyuki let out his last ounce of breath. He fell to the ground. Dead. The guards kicked him around, just for laughs. Then they picked him up and took him to the room where they kept the dead bodies.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cassidy and Mondo had been talking to each other about how they could plan their escape. Then, they heard the door open. They rushed to their beds and pretended they were sleeping.  
  
The guard walked down the hall, past Cassidy and Mondo's cells. Mondo opened his eyes and saw the guard carrying Kazuyuki. He was not moving at all. Mondo gasped in fright.  
  
"No! Kazuyuki can't be... he just can't be... dead..." Mondo tried to deny it. He wished he could find out for certain.  
  
The guard walked back down the hall and left. Mondo and Cassidy flew out of their beds and grabbed onto the cell bars.  
  
"Did you see that?! Wasn't he one of the guys in your group?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it..." Mondo said quietly. He tried to hold back tears.  
  
"That's what's going to happen to us if we don't get out of here now!"  
  
"But, Cassidy... how do you know for certain that Kazuyuki is... dead?"  
  
"Because, a little earlier, a guard shot a guy in the cell next to me. He left the guy in the cell, but shortly after, another guard came in and took the guy out of the cell. He threw him in that same room over there..." she pointed to the room.  
  
"Do you think... James is in there too?"  
  
"I really have no clue, Mondo. All I know, is Arbok is getting us out of here! Arbok! Go!" she threw Arbok's pokeball.  
  
Mondo gasped. "You didn't tell me you had Jessie's Arbok!"  
  
"So?" she shrugged. "It doesn't matter if it belongs to the king of the universe! If it'll help us get out, I'm using it!"  
  
Mondo looked away. "Whatever..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Clint and Officer Jenny were approaching the Rocket Slayers Headquarters. Clint led Jenny to where their backpacks and pokeballs were left.  
  
"Do I come with you, or should I stay here for back up?" Clint asked, putting on his backpack.  
  
"Stay here. If they're trying to kill members of Team Rocket, they'll go after you for sure. Once I get things under control, I want you to go in there, and find any living Team Rocket member," she instructed. "Get them all out of there! I'm going to arrest every one of these killers, then burn the building. The building is going down as soon as the other police officers get here, so hurry!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
  
  
When the guards saw Officer Jenny running up to the headquarters, their jaws dropped.  
  
"How the hell did Jenny find this place?!" one whispered to another.  
  
"This is bad..." the other responded. Jenny walked up to one.  
  
"So, I hear you kill and imprison people from a certain group called Team Rocket?!"  
  
"No, ma'am. This is an official place of business. We are fully against violence," the guard answered.  
  
"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I went in there and searched around?"  
  
"Of course we don't mind. Go right on in..."  
  
Jenny gave the guard a weird look. "I would like to speak with the person of highest position!" she ordered.  
  
"You mean, the boss?"  
  
"Yes. Whoever is in charge of the organization," she pushed past the guard. "Bring me to him now!"  
  
"Yes, officer..." the guard reluctantly led Jenny to his boss.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, James! Not anada rest!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can! Do you know how hard it is to get around when your body has been beaten up constantly? I had trouble sitting up, and you expect me to just be able to keep up with you?!" James sat down and sighed. "Just let me rest for a minute..." he clenched his fists. His whole body was in intense pain.  
  
"Someone could be walkin' around da corna any minute now! Get up!" Meowth revealed his claws.Then, he got as white as a ghost. James looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Meowth?"  
  
"I tink I spoke too soon..." he pointed up at two figures down the hallway. They were running towards them! James' face was soon the same color as Meowth's. They were coming closer. Meowth and James shreiked. The other two shreiked, too. Meowth scratch attacked the two others, out of fear. A girl screamed.  
  
"Oww!!"  
  
"Cassidy?" James asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"James!" Mondo dove to the ground. "You're alive!" he wrapped his arms around James and hugged him tight.  
  
"Mondo! Don't do that! Mondo! Stop it! I said stop it! My whole body's in pain!"  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Mondo let go. James was shaking. Mondo grabbed James' backpack off of Cassidy's back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Here's your backpack, James. Your pokemon are in here, too," Mondo handed the backpack to James.  
  
"James, get up! Mondo, you too! There is no telling how many traps are in here, so we have to be careful, but we have to move fast!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
Mondo put his finger to his lips, "Shhh... quiet, or we'll be captured again!" he whispered.  
  
"Well, I'm all for the careful part, but I can't help you with the fast part," James sighed.  
  
"And why is that?" Cassidy stomped her foot.  
  
"My leg is broken! You knew that!!"  
  
Mondo gasped. "How'd you break your leg?"  
  
"Bobby broke it. He was the one who was supposed to kill me."  
  
Cassidy sat down next to James and pouted. "What do you expect we do now?"  
  
Meowth smirked. "I tink you and James aught ta kiss. You two look good tagedda!"  
  
James shuddered at the thought. Cassidy went into a deeper pout.  
  
"Yeah right. Like me and idiot would go good together? I don't think so!"  
  
Mondo was trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Cassidy stood up. "We gotta get out of here, and I'm not waiting around for some dumb handicap to stand up! Come on!" she wrapped her arms around James and pulled him to a stand. He whined at the pain it caused. "Stop your whining!" she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him along. He tried not to fall over as he quickly hopped along.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"The boss will be here in a few minutes. We had to wake him up," the guard opened the door to his boss's office. Jenny walked in. The guard turned on the light, then turned to walk away. Jenny grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not being left in this place alone. I know your type! You were going to just leave me here to be caught in a trap or something!"  
  
"Jeeze.." he thought. "Ma'am, we would never do such a thing..."  
  
"Just stay here!"  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Jason walked in.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me that couldn't wait until morning?!" Jason yelled at the guard.  
  
"Sir, Officer Jenny would like to speak to you."  
  
Jason quickly looked to Jenny. The guard turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yes, officer? What may I do for you?"  
  
"I just had a report that your people have been kidnapping people from a certain group called Team Rocket, and imprisoning them here. Then, you kill them!"  
  
Jason gave her a shocked expression. "Officer Jenny, I assure you that nothing of the sort goes on within the walls of this building, or within the minds of my wonderful employees."  
  
Jenny's pager beeped. She looked at it. "Okay, sir. Would you please lead me outside?"  
  
"Of course, officer." Jason walked to the door and opened it. He walked out. Jenny followed.  
  
  
  
When they got outside, Clint ran right in front of Jason. He was wearing a police uniform.  
  
"Freeze!" He held a gun up at Jason. Jenny gave Clint a thumbs up.  
  
"Excuse me," Jason began, "but may I ask, why you are doing this?"  
  
"You are being accuased of murdering hundreds of innocent people!" Clint yelled. Hundereds of police officers suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jason's face dropped. Clint decided to take advantage of the situation. He ran inside.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Mondo, James, Cassidy, and Meowth were making their way slowly down the dark hallway.  
  
"James! Can't you move any faster!" Cassidy pulled on James just a little too hard. He fell on top of her. They both screamed.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"You made me fall on you!"  
  
"You sicko!"  
  
"Yuck!!"  
  
Mondo and Meowth sweatdropped. Mondo pulled James to a stand. Meowth scratched Cassidy's face.  
  
"Let's just keep going! Does anyone know where we are?" Mondo walked ahead.  
  
"Actually, for all I know, we've probably been walking around in circles all this time!" Cassidy said, angrilly.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone walking, fast, down the hallway. They all froze. A flashlight shone in their faces.  
  
"Mondo! James! It's you! I found you!" Clint said excitedly. James and Mondo gasped.  
  
"Clint! You're here!" Mondo jumped up.  
  
"Get us out!" Meowth ordered.  
  
"Okay, but hold it a sec. Where's Kazuyuki?" Clint asked.  
  
"Um..." Mondo hesitated.  
  
"He was killed..." Cassidy answered.  
  
Clint's jaw dropped. "He... was... killed?"  
  
Mondo nodded.  
  
James also dropped his jaw. "Kazuyuki?! No!"  
  
"But, we can't worry about that right now! That's in the past. It doesn't matter! What does matter, is us getting out of here!" Cassidy yelled. As soon as Cassidy finished saying that, there was a huge explosion.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mondo screamed.  
  
"Wow! When Officer Jenny says fast, she sure does mean it!" Clint joked.  
  
"Let's get outta dis joint!" Meowth hugged Cassidy's leg. Cassidy sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
As they ran down the hallway, the flames were spreading, which was making it hotter, and harder to breathe. The ceiling colloapsed, almost landing on Mondo. James dove at Mondo to push him out of the way.  
  
"Thanks, James," Mondo said. He jumped to a stand and pulled James up. James began to hop away.  
  
"Hurry up!" he continued hopping as fast as he could. The others chased after him.  
  
"I know the way out! Clint ran ahead. "Follow me!!"  
  
  
  
There was another explosion. Flames burst right in front of Cassidy. She stopped short, screamed, and grabbed onto whoever was behind her.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" James was just as scared. He pulled her off of him.  
  
"Hey, guys! You back there?!" Clint yelled in a very scared tone of voice. He was on the other side from where the others were.  
  
"We're all back here!" Meowth responed.  
  
"How do we get out of here now?! We're surrounded by flames!" Mondo freaked out. James felt a deja vu... back to when Jessie was there to comfort him on the St. Anne. Even though he was scared stiff, just thinking of Jessie gave him some courage.  
  
"I got it covered!" Clint yelled back. "Marril, go!" Marril appeared. "Marril, clear out these flames, just enough for everyone to get by!" Marril nodded.  
  
  
  
When the fire was cleared out enough, James, Mondo, Cassidy, and Meowth rushed to Clint.  
  
"When did you get a Marril?" Mondo asked.  
  
"It's not mine. It's Kazuyuki's. I got your pokemon in here, too," Clint replied as he returned Marril.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, Chelsea! This is the Team Rocket Headquarters!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Okay, do people stay here at night?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Darn... then burning it would be no fun..." Chelsea pouted.  
  
"Well," Bobby began, "sometimes members sleep in nearby cabins."  
  
"How close is the nearest one?"  
  
"Hmm... maybe 30 minutes away..."  
  
Chelsea sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to be walking around at 3:00 in the morning?!"  
  
"Yeah, I do now."  
  
  
  
They walked until they found a cabin.  
  
"Yuck. This place is a dump. The windows are broken, and the trees are snapped... sick! My boss would never give us something like this!"  
  
"Actually, this one used to be really nice. I wonder what happened..." Bobby questioned. They moved around to the windows to the bedroom. They saw two people sleeping. "Jessica!" Bobby recognized the girl on the bed. "Those two are Team Rocket members. That girl is James' partner," he pointed.  
  
"Oh? Okay, then... who is that guy?" Chelsea asked, recognizing him for some odd reason.  
  
"Um... I don't know. I can't see him very good..."  
  
Chelsea stared at the guy on the floor. Bobby walked to the back door and opened it.  
  
"Come on, Chelsea. I know the girl, and she's a real jerk. Let's rid the world of her," Bobby snickered sd hr held the door open for Chelsea. They walked into the bedroom. "Jessica... hey! Jessica..." Bobby whispered, gently shaking Jessie.  
  
Chelsea kneeled onto the floor to get a closer look at the guy. She gasped in surprise. "Butch! I don't beleive it..." she gently rubbed her hand over his face.  
  
"Jess! Wake up!" Bobby pushed on Jessie, very hard.  
  
"Stop it!" she whacked him.  
  
"You little brat!" he pulled her hair. She screamed.  
  
"Jessie... what the heck...?" Butch woke up.  
  
"Butch!" Chelsea screamed happily. Butch turned his head. When he saw Chelsea, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Chelsea?! Is it really you?"  
  
"Chelsea, you know that guy?" Bobby asked, letting go of Jessie's hair. Jessie punched at him.  
  
"Of course I know him. He's my cousin," Chelsea smiled. Jessie and Bobby stared whith surprised eyes.  
  
"Butch? You have a cousin?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yes, Jessie. Like any normal person, I have a cousin," Butch replied. Jessie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Butch! I don't believe this! It's been so long since I've seen you..." Chelsea hugged Butch tight.  
  
"I know," he returned the hug. "Last time we saw each other, we were... 12... I think."  
  
"Wow... six years... and we were, like, best friends, too!" Chelsea said.  
  
"Chelsea! You're related to a Rocket?!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Butch works for Team Rocket?!" Chelsea screamed.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so wrong with Team Rocket?" Jessie asked, folding her arms.  
  
"I work for a group that is trying to get rid of Team Rocket!" Chelsea cried into Butch's shoulder.  
  
Jessie jumped. "Trying to get rid of Team Rocket?! Wasn't the boss saying something about a group of people trying to do that?!"  
  
"Hey... yeah..." Butch's eyes widened. "Chelsea, do you know anything about... a girl with long, bright orange hair, in an... impossible style... and she has... beautiful deep purple eyes..."  
  
"Wait, you said... an impossible style? Anything like this?" Chelsea pulled her hair, trying to imitate Cassidy's hair. Jessie shuddered at the thought of Cassidy.  
  
"That's it!" Butch yelled. "What happened to her?!"  
  
"Well... she... what is she to you anyway?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"She's my partner!" Butch was getting very worried. "What did you do to her?! I want her back!" 


	6. Our Love Will Go On - Rocket Slayers Des...

Part 6  
  
Rocket Slayers Destroyed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Butch had gotten up and was putting on his shoes. Jessie got out of her bed, away from Bobby.  
  
"So... you're Butch's cousin, hm?" Jessie walked to Chelsea.  
  
"Yeah. And what's it to you anyway?"  
  
"Nothing to me. I could care less," Jessie crossed her arms.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?" Chelsea asked. Jessie looked at her, confused, and blinked. Then she burst out in laughter.  
  
"Me?! His girlfriend?! That'll be the day!" she continued laughing.  
  
"Then, I bet you're no one's girlfriend..."  
  
Jessie stopped laughing and growled.  
  
"Actually, Chelsea... her boyfriend should be dead just about now," Bobby began. Jessie looked up at him.  
  
"What? W... who's dead?"  
  
"James, of course..."  
  
Jessie slowly began lowering herself to the floor. Her eyes were filling with tears. "James is dead?"  
  
"Yup! I killed him," Bobby smiled proudly. Jessie burst out in tears.  
  
Butch walked in. "Did you say, James is dead?!"  
  
Jessie wailed, "Nooo! He can't be dead! He promised me he would come back!" she grabbed Bobby by the collar and shook him violently. "Anything! I'll do anything to have him back! Kill me instead! Go treat him before it's too late! Just kill me now! As long as James is okay... I don't care what happens to me!" she cried even louder. Butch went over to hug Jessie, but she pushed him away. "Butch! Don't you realize I never liked you?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Well, yeah. But guess what! Same here! You were right, Jessie! I do like Cassidy! I was just trying to get her back for something she said once. I thought I could force myself to like another girl. I guess it worked, only for about a month. I've been chasing you all month, and I hate myself for doing it! I guess, when it comes to you though, any guy can get... more than a little crazy..." Butch sat on the bed, next to Chelsea.  
  
Jessie glared at him. "So, this whole week, you were only using me? Only deceiving me?!"  
  
"No, Jessie! All of my feelings were true... at the time. I mean, it's ju-"  
  
"Um, excuse me. But, can we get on with what we came here for?" Bobby interrupted.  
  
"Bobby! I'm not killing my cousin!" Chelsea screamed.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just finish off the idiot duo," he grabbed Jessie and wrapped his arm around her neck.  
  
Jessie screeched. "Oh my god! Let go of me!" She kicked at him. Then, Bobby pulled out a gun and held it to her head.  
  
"Relax, girly. You'll join your James soon. You and him can spend eternity together in hell!" Bobby laughed. Jessie tried everything to get out of his arms, but he was too strong. Butch wanted to help her, but Chelsea held him back.  
  
"Butch, I'm not letting you be killed..."  
  
"Someone! Anyone! Help me! James! Help!" she screamed. She bit Bobby's arm, which made his grip a little looser. She kept wriggling around. Bobby shot the gun. Jessie screamed. He missed. Butch was horrified. He didn't know what to do. Chelsea wouldn't let him up to do anything. She was just holding his hand. "Ow!" Jessie screeched. Bobby was beating her back. He was enjoying this very much. Jessie kicked at him. "Stop it!" she demanded, which only made Bobby put the gun to her back.  
  
"Hey, I'll be the one who makes the orders around here! Got it?!" he pulled at her hair. Butch couldn't take it any longer, but didn't know what to do.  
  
"How can you find so much enjoyment in killing and hurting people?! The members of Team Rocket may be bad, but we're not murderers!" Jessie yelled. "I mean, think about it! How would you like it if the members of Team Rocket were searching down all of your members, just to kill them for fun?!"  
  
"That's a good point, Jessie..." Chelsea said, amazed at how stupid she'd been all this time. She had almost killed her cousin, her best friend. She had killed hundreds of innocent people, only to gain wealth and power. Now, she realized what she had really gained. Stupidity. She wanted to die right then and there.  
  
"Well, Jessie," Bobby pushed her face into the bed. "Doesn't look like Team Rocket is searching my down..." he laughed.  
  
"Oh... I wouldn't say that exactly, Bobby." A man busted through the door. Giovanni!! He held a gun up and aimed it at Bobby. "Leave Jessie alone..."  
  
Bobby froze. "B...b...but, Giovanni?! How did you get here?!"  
  
"Well, let's just say that the members of Team Rocket aren't as stupid as you've made them out to be all these years," Giovanni walked towards him.  
  
"How did you know to come?" Jessie asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Well," Butch began, "it was me. When I went out to get my shoes on, I did one other thing. I called the Boss."  
  
"And I'm glad you did. Now I can dispose of this trash that I've been meaning to do for a while. Officer!"  
  
Officer Jenny walked through the door. "Yes?"  
  
"He is one who is killing my members," Giovanni pointed at Bobby.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the only one! She's the one who got me to join!" Bobby yelled as Jenny and two other officers dragged him off.  
  
"Yeah?! Well, guess what, Bobby! I quit the Rocket Slayers! Mr. Giovanni, sir... would you take me into Team Rocket?" Chelsea stood up.  
  
"Of course. If you are related to Butch, I can probably trust you. But, if you double cross me in any way, you'll get what's coming to you," he pointed the gun at Chelsea.  
  
"Yes sir!" Chelsea sweatdropped.  
  
"Sir, what happens if Bobby gets out of jail?" Jessie asked.  
  
"He won't have a chance. He has the death penalty," Giovanni smirked. "Okay, everyone, go back to sleep. I want to see you all outside of headquarters tomorrow morning," he turned and left.  
  
"Ya know... he should take me, too. I definately deserve death..." Chelsea began to cry. Butch hugged her tight.  
  
"And I'll give you the death penalty if you don't tell me where James is!" Jessie screamed, violently shaking Chelsea.  
  
"I... don't... know...! Stop... shaking... me...!"  
  
"Where is James?!"  
  
"He's probably back at the Rocket Slayers Headquarters! But, I don't know if anything happened to him...! Just let go!" She pulled Jessie's hands off of her.  
  
"What about Cassidy?" Butch asked.  
  
"I locked her in a jail cell... The people locked in the cells aren't killed for three days after they've been put in. She'll be okay for another two days..."  
  
"Take me to the headquarters! I've gotta save James!" Jessie yelled.  
  
Chelsea sweatdropped. "I'd take you there, but we wouldn't make it back in time for, whatever your boss wants us for..."  
  
"I don't care about the Boss! James is more important than my job!" she started to cry.  
  
"Jessie, I don't want to loose the Boss's trust on my first day," Chelsea said.  
  
"Jessie, even if he is dead, what do you care about him for anyway? You're always yelling at him and downing him for everything he does. And anyway, death is just another part of life. You've gotta keep moving on," Butch tried to calm her down.  
  
"Just another part of life? You've obviously never lost a family member!"  
  
"You mean... you actually consider James as a family member?"  
  
"No, you idiot. I'm talking about my mother! But, since she's gone, yes. Yes, I do consider James as a family member. He is my family. Now that he's gone, I've lost my whole world," the tears became heavier.  
  
"Oh..." Butch and Chelsea said quietly. Everyone was quiet for a long time. Jessie eventually cried herself to sleep. Butch and Chelsea fell asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, crap! Clint?! Isn't there another way out?!" Cassidy yelled. The walls fell in front of them.  
  
"I don't know! Um... try this way!" Clint led them back and down another hallway. The ceiling broke through, falling right on...  
  
"Cassidy!" Meowth, Mondo, and James shrieked. Clint turned around.  
  
"I got her!" he dove into the burning pile of what used to be the ceiling. The flames were growing, fast. Cassidy suddenly appeared, pulling herself out of the firery pile. Clint also appeared. He was helping her out. Cassidy grabbed onto Mondo's arm, and pulled herself out the rest of the way, then ran and stood behind him. As Clint was trying to pull himself out, the walls began to cave in. Clint grabbed his backpack.  
  
"You guys go now!" he threw the backpack at Mondo. The walls fell a little more.  
  
"Clint! No!" James reached for Clint's hand, but Clint smacked it away.  
  
"Go now! You can make it!" Clint yelled. The walls gave way. Cassidy wrapped her arms around James' waist and pulled him back, just in time.  
  
"But, Clint!!" James yelled. Mondo was silent.  
  
"Come on! There's a window! We might be able to get through there!" Cassidy pulled James along. Mondo and Meowth quickly followed.  
  
  
  
As soon as they reached the window, Cassidy tried to open it.  
  
"Urng... It's locked! Mondo... help me!"  
  
Mondo tried to help Cassidy, but it was no good.  
  
Mondo sighed, "I guess we'll have to use a pokemon..." he reached for the backpack Clint had given to him.  
  
James stopped him. "Mondo, I'll just get this over with..." He lunged at the window and puched through it, making glass shatter everwhere. His hand and arm were a bloody mess. "We can fit through that..." he said weakly. Meowth jumped through first. Then Cassidy. Mondo helped James out before he got himself out.  
  
"Hey, James..." Cassidy began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't it've been alot better for your hand if you were wearing your gloves? Oh well... it was your dumb decision..."  
  
James sweatdropped. "Well, yes, I suppose it would have been better. But, for what I thought we were actually doing today... er... yesterday... or... whenever... I thought we were going back to Team Rocket Headquarters. So, I never bothered to put them on..."  
  
"Whatever..." Cassidy sighed. Suddenly, Pikamew appeared.  
  
"Pikamew!" they all yelled, happy to see it. Pikamew giggled, then flew away.  
  
"What the? Why does it always fly away like that?" James asked.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Pikamew appeared again. This time, pushing Officer Jenny towards them.  
  
"Officer Jenny!" Mondo said, relieved.  
  
"Are you three members of Team Rocket?" she asked. They all nodded. "Okay! We have a helicopter that will get you all to the nearest hospital. You all look like you need to get there, desperately!"  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"You have no idea..." James said quietly. Pikamew flew up behind James and opened his backpack. "Hey!" It took out an empty pokeball and handed it to James. "Huh? What is this for?" James was getting confused. Pikamew giggled. It nudged the pokeball out of James' hand, making it fall on the ground. Then, picked it up, and gave it back to him. It started jumping around, like it wanted to be captured. "Oh! Pikamew... do you want me to capture you?" James asked. Pikamew giggled and nodded. "Ah! Okay! Pokeball... go!" he threw the pokeball at Pikamew. He waited for a minute, then jumped up and cheered. "I caught a pokemon! I caught Pikamew! Jessie's going to be so proud of me! I... caught... a..." he ran out of breath, then fainted.  
  
"James!" Mondo gasped.  
  
"It's okay... the helicopter is right over there," Officer Jenny pointed out. Two guys ran out of the helicopter with a stretcher. They carefully put James on it, then made their way back into the helicopter. Mondo, Cassidy, and Meowth followed.  
  
  
  
When the helicopter took off, it had to fly right over the, now on fire, Rocket Slayers Headquarters.  
  
"Wow..." Meowth said. "We were in dat?!"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Yeah. I don't beleive it. Hey! Look!" Cassidy pointed.  
  
"Look at what?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Officer Jenny is arresting a bunch of the guards! She even has their boss in handcuffs!"  
  
"That's great!" Mondo replied, sitting near James. Everyone laughed. For once, they actually could be happy about something.  
  
  
  
When they got to the hospital, a bunch of nurses and doctors rushed them to the emergency room. Meowth was taken to a small pokemon room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
beep beep beep beep  
  
Butch sat up and yawned. He looked around the room. "What the heck is that noise?"  
  
Chelsea shot up to her knees. "I'm on it!" she snapped her arm back and punched Butch in the nose.  
  
"Ow! Chelsea!" he held his nose.  
  
Chelsea opened her eyes and stretched. "Butch," she whined, "I was having such a good dream... Why'd you have to wake me up...?" She yawned. Butch sweatdropped. "It's 8:00?! Stupid watch! I had the alarm set for 8:30!" she tapped at her watch and growled. "Oh well... hey, whatcha holding your nose for?"  
  
"....Nevermind...."  
  
Jessie turned in her bed.  
  
"Uh oh... let's get out of here before Jessie wakes up..." Butch stood up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She fell asleep crying. She might wake up in a weird mood..." he walked over to his clothes and grabbed his Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"Is that the uniform I'll be wearing?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"I don't know," Butch shrugged. "Hold on. I"ll be right back," he left to change.  
  
  
  
He came back into the room and gathered together all of his things.  
  
"Come on, Chelsea. Let's go to the cabin I was supposed to stay in this week," he picked everything up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Okay..." Chelsea followed.  
  
  
  
About a half hour later, Jessie woke up. She fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Butch?" she yawned. "You here?" she stood up and stretched. "Butch?" She looked around the cabin. "Okay... he's not here..." she sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just head down to headquarters now. I'll wear my uniform," she took her uniform and put it on. Then, she was off, making her way to the headquarters.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me, James? Cassidy? Mondo?" a nurse walked into the room the three Rockets were in. They all looked up at her. "How are you all feeling this morning?" the nurse asked with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"I'm feeling great!" Mondo smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Cassidy replied.  
  
James raised and eyebrow and stared at the cast on his leg. Then, he raised his sleeve and gently rubbed over his bandaged arm. "I guess I'm okay..." he said.  
  
"Good! Your Meowth is waiting for you all outside. We are flying you back to your Team Rocket headquarters by way of one of our private jets. It'll be ready for lift off soon, so you should begin to make your way down there," the nurse said.  
  
"Oh!" Cassidy gasped.  
  
"Thank you!" James and Mondo smiled.  
  
"It's no problem!" the nurse giggled. "I'll show you the way."  
  
Mondo and Cassidy walked to the nurse. James took his crutches and hopped over to join them.  
  
  
  
When they got outside, Meowth was very happy to see them.  
  
"Hey! Dis is great! We all made it out alive!" he cheered. "Well... except for you, James. You could almost pass as a mummy. Ya got bandages everwhere..."  
  
"That's not funny, Meowth," James growled. "And, I don't have bandages everywhere. Only my head, waist, and arm. Then, there's also a cast, but try to ignore that..." James sweatdropped.  
  
Mondo laughed. "Poor James!"  
  
"Hey! They're saying we can get on now!" Cassidy inturrupted. "Come on!" They all hurried to get onto the plane.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
As the headquarters came into veiw, Jessie began to think of the day she had to say good-bye to James. She had thought it would be their final good-bye, but she didn't really believe anything would actually happen. Tears began to fill her eyes. James was dead! He was gone forever. She would never again be able to feel his protection when she was in danger, never have him to hold onto in fear, never able to laugh and joke with him again, and lastly, never be able to tell him how much she loved him.  
  
"I hope the Boss isn't bringing me here to hook me up with a new partner," she thought. A tear escaped from her eye. Then, she spotted Giovanni. She walked quickly to him. "Good morning, sir," she said quietly.  
  
"Good morning, Jessie. I will begin my little meeting with you as soon as Butch and his cousin get here."  
  
Jessie turned and looked into the forest. "Well... here they come now..." Jessie pointed. Butch and Chelsea ran to Giovanni.  
  
"We're here, sir..." Butch said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Very good. Now, the reason I had you all come here today, is because, both of your partners, I haven't heard from. So, I assume they didn't survive."  
  
Jessie's face fell.  
  
Butch's face turned white. "I... see..." Butch tried to hide his feelings.  
  
"So, because of this, I have decided to team you two up together. You will both be in charge of training Chelsea," Giovanni explained.  
  
"Woo hoo! I get to be with the coolest cousin in the universe!" Chelsea cheered. Then she looked at Butch and Jessie's faces. Jessie was crying, but trying to stop her tears. Butch's face was as white as a ghost. He was staring into nowhere. "Butch? Are you gonna be okay?" Chelsea rubbed his back.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay..." he answered weakily. "Jessie, how do you feel about this?"  
  
Jessie looked at him coldly. "If I answer that question, I'll be fired..." she snapped.  
  
"Okay. All three of you, come inside. I need to show you something," Giovanni said. He led them inside.  
  
  
  
When they got inside, Giovanni pulled out one of the black Team Rocket uniforms, the kind Cassidy wears.  
  
"Jessie, since you are now Butch's partner, you will have to match him. This was one of your mother's uniforms, so it rightfully should be yours," Giovanni handed Jessie the uniform.  
  
"This was my mother's?" Jessie stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Yes, Jessie. It belonged to your mother. Now, change into it. I want you and Butch to begin training Chelsea today," Giovanni instructed.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Yes sir..."  
  
  
  
As she turned to leave, there was a loud roaring noise. Everyone froze.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. It might be an attacking plane!" Giovanni ran out of the office.  
  
Butch gasped. "A war plane?!"  
  
"Oh dear god, no..." Jessie trembled. "First, I lose my best friend. Then, on the same day, I lose my job. I can't take it anymore! I'm losing everything that makes up my life!" she dropped her new uniform and ran into a storage room. She began to messily dig through everything.  
  
"Jessie! What the heck are you doing?!" Butch yelled.  
  
Jessie came out holding a gun and smirked, laughing a crazy, evil laugh. "If people think they can just ruin my life, then I can ruin their's!" She ran out of the office.  
  
"Great... an escaping lunatic. Come on, Chelsea. Let's see what's going on outside..." Butch and Chelsea walked out of the office.  
  
  
  
"Anyone who tries to stop me gets it!" Jessie yelled as she ran down the hall. The other Rockets standing in the hall gave her weird looks.  
  
"I knew she was crazy, but this is rediculous..." one whispered to another. The other nodded.  
  
  
  
Jessie ran outside just in time to see a small jet plane make its landing.  
  
"Okay you jerks! Come out now so I can blow your heads off!" she aimed the gun at the plane.  
  
"Jessie! You fool! Put the gun down! That is not an enemy plane!" Giovanni snatched the gun from her hand.  
  
"Huh?" she blinked. "Then... what is it?"  
  
Someone jumped out of the plane and was running towards her, fast.  
  
"Jessie!" It was Mondo. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, tight.  
  
"Mondo?! You're here! You're okay!" Jessie hugged him back.  
  
"It's so great to be back!" he said, breaking the hug. Butch and Chelsea walked out of the headquarters.  
  
"Mondo?! You're back?" Butch asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back," he smiled. Oh no! What is SHE doing here?!" he shreiked when he saw Chelsea.  
  
"Huh?" Chelsea sweatdropped.  
  
"You're one of the Rocket Slayers!"  
  
"Oh... yeah... but, I'm not anymore," Chelsea replied.  
  
"She is now a member of Team Rocket! And don't worry. She's my favorite cousin. You can trust her," Butch said. Then, he looked at the plane. "I wonder if anyone else is in there... Come on, Chelsea. Let's go see." He and chelsea walked to the plane.  
  
  
  
When they got to the plane, Meowth was walking out. He looked at them.  
  
"Who ya waitin for, Butch?" he asked.  
  
"No one. I just wanted to see who else was on the plane..." Butch sighed.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Meowth smirked. "Hey, Cassidy! Someone's out here waitin for ya!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Meowth! The person can wait! I'm talking to someone!"  
  
Butch heard the familiar voice of Cassidy yell back out to Meowth.  
  
"Nah, I don't tink it can wait..." Meowth replied.  
  
Cassidy stormed to the door. "Okay, Meowth... how important... can... it... Butch!"  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
Cassidy jumped out of the plane and landed in Butch's outstretched arms. He let her feet on the ground, then hugged her tight.  
  
"Cassidy. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again..."  
  
"You have me now, don't you?" she returned the hug.  
  
  
  
Jessie and Mondo sighed.  
  
"So..." Jessie began.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind..." she looked at her feet. "I'm glad you're back..."  
  
"Me too," Mondo smiled.  
  
"Hiya, Jessie!" Meowth snuck up behind her.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Meowth! You're here, too!"  
  
Meowth nodded happily.  
  
"That's great," Jessie sighed. She looked at the plane. A guy appeared in the doorway of the plane. He was going down the steps using... crutches? She stared a little longer until she could make out who it was. "James!" she gasped. In an instant, she was out of there, running to him as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
James stepped onto he ground.  
  
"Wow... you look like you were hit by a train..." Butch mocked.  
  
"Worse than that!" James replied. Cassidy broke her hug with Butch, turned around, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh! That's James..." Chelsea blushed. "You're the cute on..."  
  
James shreiked. "What are you doing here?! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"James, don't worry! She quit the Rocket Slayers. She's now a Team Rocket member," Butch smiled.  
  
"Oh...?" James sweatdropped.  
  
"Ya know... you still look cute, even with all of those bandages on your head. The cast, too..." Chelsea stared at him.  
  
James blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Uh oh! James! Watch out!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
"Huh? Ahh!!!"  
  
Jessie dove at him, knocking him off his feet. "James! Oh my god! You're here! I missed you so much! I thought for sure you'd die!" she hugged him very tight and cried into his shoulder.  
  
James wheezed, but was still able to smile and hug her. "How could you doubt? I promised that I'd come back, didn't I?" he rubbed her back. "Jessie... could you get off of me?"  
  
Jessie quickly stood up, then growled. "Hmf. So that's the thanks I get for welcoming you back?" she snapped.  
  
"No, Jess. My body really hurts, that's all. I'm not supposed to be shoved to the ground..."  
  
"And I'm happy to see you, too.." she said sarcastically, turning her head. James looked into her angry eyes and smiled.  
  
"Could you at least help me to stand up?" he asked, reaching out his arm. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stand.  
  
"You probably don't have a clue as to how worried about you I was! And you probably didn't even think about me once!"  
  
"That's not exactly true, Jessie," Mondo interrupted. "You were all he would talk about..."  
  
"Really?" Jessie slightly blushed. She met her eyes to James' eyes.  
  
"Jessie, you were the only thing I *could* think about..." James blushed and smiled. He stared directly into her eyes. "Jessie..." he took her hands and held them to his chest. "There's something I have to tell you..." he looked down.  
  
"What is it, James?"  
  
James took a deep breath. "Well... I... I lo..." he hesitated.  
  
Jessie looked at him, confused. "James? Is it that horrible? Tell me..."  
  
He sighed, then took another breath. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Jessie... I love you..." he squeezed her. "I love you soo much."  
  
Tears came to Jessie's eyes. She was silent. James let go of her and looked her in the eyes. He blushed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessie. I shouldn't have said that. Now you only hate me more than you did before..." he stared at her feet.  
  
"James..." she said softly. She gently rubbed over James' cheek, making him look at her. When he saw the care in her eyes, he managed to make a weak smile. As more and more tears gathered in her eyes, she spoke. "There is no power in the entire universe that can, or will ever stop my everlasting love for you..." She gently place her arms around his waist and layed her head on his shoulder. Tears began to gather in James' eyes. He gently smoothed his hands up and down her back.  
  
"Jessica... I love you more than... life itself. My love for you is stronger than death."  
  
They were silent for about five minutes, staying in their embrace. Then suddenly, they both burst into big anime tears.  
  
Mondo started laughing. "It's about time you two told each other! I was getting worried!" he continued laughing. Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, and Chelsea sweatdropped. Meowth jumped up and scratch attacked Jessie and James' faces.  
  
"Stop your cryin and let's get outta here! I'm starvin!"  
  
Jessie pulled out a large mallet and held it over her head. "You mangey alley cat! How dare you scratch my beautiful face!"  
  
James raised one of his crutches. "Stop doing that! Leave us alone!"  
  
At the same time, they both whacked Meowth, making him fly into a tree. Then, they crossed their arms and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
James quickly looked to Jessie. "Hey, Jess. I got you something..." he smiled.  
  
"Really?! What is it?!" Her eyes got wide in excitement. "What is it?!"  
  
"If you don't want it, just tell me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay! What'd you get me?!"  
  
"A kiss..." he said shyly.  
  
Jessie smiled. "James, how did you ever know I wanted that? But, I only want the best."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
They got into their hug again and slowly moved their heads closer together. And just like that, they were kissing.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Giovanni walked up to them. "Okay, you two. Time to split up." They didn't hear him. They continued kissing. Giovanni pulled Jessie off of James. "Enough!" he yelled in her face. Jessie and James both blushed, deeply.  
  
"Sheesh..." Cassidy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two looked like you were trying to eat off each other's faces or something," Butch laughed.  
  
Giovanni cleared his throat. "James, Mondo, what has happened to the rest of your group?"  
  
"Um..." Mondo hesitated.  
  
"Kazuyuki and Clint were killed..." James looked down.  
  
"I don't know what happened to Bobby..." Mondo sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, I took care of Bobby," Giovanni snickered. James, Mondo, and Cassidy gasped.  
  
"You killed him?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I didn't. The police are taking care of it. He has the death penalty."  
  
"Oh..." Mondo and James sighed, relieved. They were so happy that Bobby would never be able to bother them anymore.  
  
"Well? Do you have the pokemon I assigned you to capture for me?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "Sorry, sir. There wasn't enough time. As soon as we started searching, we were kidnapped."  
  
"James? Mondo?"  
  
"Um, well..." James hesitated.  
  
"By the look on your face, I'd say, you caught it, but you don't want to give it up," Giovanni eyed James. "Am I right?"  
  
James sighed, "Yes sir..." He took out Pikamew's pokeball. "Pikamew, come out!"  
  
Pikamew appeared. "Pikamew!" it said happily.  
  
"James?! You caught a pokemon?!" Jessie gasped. James nodded and smiled.  
  
"That is the pokemon?" Giovanni looked at it, discusted.  
  
"Yes, sir. This is it. Psycic and electric. Exactly what you said," James replied.  
  
"It may be, but I only want the best. This scrawny little cat is not what I would call the best!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
"You have no idea how great that 'scrawny cat' really is," Cassidy, James, and Mondo all thought.  
  
"You may keep the pokemon, James. As for the rest of you, I'm done talking to you. You are dismissed," Giovanni walked back into headquarters.  
  
  
  
"Oh, James! I'm so proud of you! You caught a rare pokemon!" Jessie cheered. She picked up Pikamew and danced around with it.  
  
Butch sighed. "Come on, Cassidy. Come on, Chelsea. I gotta introduce you two to each other."  
  
"Okay," Cassidy turned and followed Butch. "Chelsea, you coming?" Cassidy called to Chelsea, who was busily staring dreamily at James. "Chelsea!"  
  
"Oh... what? Okay, I'm coming," she glanced at James one last time, then ran to catch up to Butch and Cassidy. They walked into the woods.  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys..." Mondo began. Jessie and James looked at him. "I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'd like to get some sleep anyway, okay? I'll see you guys later," he turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Mondo," they said.  
  
Meowth ran to Mondo. "I'm comin wit ya! I don't wanna be around two love boids right now..."  
  
Mondo laughed. "Okay! You can stay with me."  
  
"You're coming back, right Meowth?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Of course I'll come back. I'd never wanna leave my friends forever!"  
  
Jessie and James smiled.  
  
"Have fun!" James yelled after him. "So, Jess. What do you want to do now?" James asked, after returning Pikamew  
  
"I don't know..." She placed one arm around his shoulder and pulled herself closer, lying her head on his shoulder. "I just want to be with you."  
  
James put both of his crutches under one arm. He put his other arm around Jessie's waist, pulled her close, and gently kissed her head. "That's exactly what I want."  
  
Jessie giggled.  
  
"What Jessie?"  
  
"I'm just so glad you're back. I was afraid that we'd never be together again," a tear slowly fell down her cheek.  
  
James smiled, "Don't worry, Jessie. We will always be together. We'll be together forever."  
  
They slowly turned towards each other and stared deeply into each others' eyes, this time, knowing neither one would be in danger any time soon. Before walking into the forest, they tightly hugged, kissing each other, deeply. They were sure now that they'd never be apart. They would be together for life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
